


You're Lois

by Jetslay



Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Clois, F/M, Green Arrow - Freeform, Martian Manhunter - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Tornado - Freeform, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetslay/pseuds/Jetslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois dies. However, something is not quite right about it and Clark will make sure to have his wife back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another war. Another alien invasion.

The battle was difficult, the destruction was considerable, but the Justice League endured. Under Superman's leadership they knew they could win.  
  
"Green Lantern, Nightwing, those are the last threats that persists to fight. Is everything set to send them back to their home?" Superman said pointing to the three red creatures fish-like in front of him.  
  
"Yes," they answered in union.  
  
"Let me take care of the ones left," Diana said, quickly dealing with the aliens left.  
  
"We did it," Green Arrow spoke with a confiant smile on his face.  
  
"Yes," Superman said, matching Oliver's smile. "Superman to Watchtower. How's the damage control?"  
  
"Red Tornado is taking care of the communication in the regions affected by the destruction. We're also sending water and food from our emergency stock to those places."  
  
"Good." Superman took a deep breath. "I suppose Lois isn't at home like I happy and innocently asked, is she?"  
  
"She went ahead of you knowing you'd ask it and called five minutes ago and told me she was at the north of the city where the first spaceships arrived."  
  
"Thanks, Chloe," Superman ended the transmission.  
  
"Are we sure these aberration won't come back for revenge?" Batman asked.  
  
"Nah. Me and John will arrest their leader and punish him for his crimes. It'll serve as a example for the rest," Barbara said. "Not sure about the 'him' part, thought."  
  
The heroes celebrated another victory. Notwithstanding, a shadow in the middle of the defeated aliens appeared.  
  
"Who is that?" Batman wondered.  
  
Superman's eyes opened wider. "Lois." He wooshed in time to catch her before she fell on the ground.  
  
"Clark," she said, tears in her eyes. Her stomach was covered in blood. Everyone was staring in shock.  
  
"No, no," Clark said in a desperate voice. "What happened?" Before she could answer he spoke again. "No, I need to get you to the hospital."  
  
"It's... too late. I feel... I barely can feel myself anymore."  
  
"No." A teary Clark was ready to fly Lois off to the nearest hospital when she started to cough blood. "Damn, it's too dangerous to fly you there." He paused for a moment. "Okay, tell me where it hurts, maybe I can do this by myself."  
  
"That just is, it isn't... not now that you're here with me." Her voice lowering each time, almost like a whisper.  
  
"It's not the time for that, Lois." Trembling, Clark tried to calm himself.  
  
"Oh my god," Oliver, who had left the place to talk to Chloe in private, spoke.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Lois..." An emotional Oliver continued. "She's bleeding... she's... dyi..." Oliver couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  
  
"What? Oliver? Oliver, what's going on? What's happening?" Chloe kept asking without answer, growing impatient by the second.  
  
"Lois..." Barbara's legs gave away as she fell on the ground, soon being held by Dick and comforted by him.  
  
Mera and Arthur comforted each other as Diana couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Bruce looked away not ready to face the scene so familiar to him.  
  
"I'll use my heat vision to try to stop the bleeding. You'll tell me when the pain is too much, okay?" Clark said while Lois smiled fondly at him. "Stop staring at me like that."  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I ever looked at, you know that?"  
  
"Lois, stop. You're gonna stay with me. Focus."  
  
"I love you." Lois's eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Lois." Clark's heart accelerated. "Lois, stay with me." Clark hit her cheek lightly. "Hey, stay with me."  
  
"Lois."  
  
"Lois, stay with me."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Lois... Lois..."  
  
Her eyes went dead. His whole world shattered. He kept there on the ground with a lifeless body in his arms, all eyes on him.  
  
All eyes on the two lifeless bodies.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Family, friends. We meet here today to honour and pay tribute to the life of Lois Lane, and to express our love and admiration for her. Also to try to bring some comfort to those of her family and friends who are here and have been deeply hurt by her sudden death. Wife, daughter, sister, a friend, Lois Lane was a kind and generous person, who even in her death thought in others before her."  
  
Clark couldn't focus on the words said by the minister. His eyes, his x-ray vision eyes, didn't stop for a second looking at the body in the coffin.  
  
He'd been here before, burying a girl he liked. But this time was different. This time was Lois, his wife, soulmate, so close, so far. He moved on before, could he move on now, too?  
  
The ceremony was happening outdoors. Set in a beautiful field, the decoration was full of chrysantemums. The stage was localized in front of the seats.  
  
On the seat next to him was his mother, tears rolling down her cheeks, looking at him with a sad face, hurt by their loss. She put her left hand above his right one trying to comfort him, although not enough to distract his fixed look.  
  
By Martha's side, Perry dealt with his own loss. Lois was like a daughter for him, someone who he taught and was proud of her good works.  
  
At Clark's left side, Lucy and General Sam Lane were there. Her head was buried in his chest while his eyes, same as Clark, were fixed at the coffin. He suffered a heart attack after receiving the news of his daughter's death. After a quick recovery, he went against the doctors recommendation and came here to say goodbye to his daughter.  
  
Next to them were Chloe and Oliver, both of them crying and comforting and each other. They decided to leave their son at home, not wanting to overwhelm him, who had already cried until falling into sleep in his mother's arms after receiving the news.  
  
The league, in their civilian clothes and identities, the Daily Planet colleagues and some friends from the army base time took the rest of the seats.   
  
Above their heads, Superman. Martian Manhunter as Superman, to be more exactly. How could the league think about his dual identity in this situation, Clark didn't know. When Bruce in all his hidden concern beneath the exterior coldness asked that, Clark just nodded. He knew they were right to be concerned, he just couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"Samuel Lane, father of Lois Lane, wants to say a few words," the minister announced.  
  
"Thank you," Sam said in a soft voice. He cleared his throat. "Um... I'm not a man of speeches, not personal ones. But I'll do it for my Lo." At the mention of her name, tears started to form again in his eyes.  
  
Clark finally shifted his attention. He focused on the man's words who now he shared the loss, who loved Lois as much as he did.  
  
"She was a happy person, in her own cynical way she was also optimism. Never let her old man had the last word. Never let her husband had the last word."   
Sam gave Clark a sad smile, receiving a matching one. "Lo was the terror of any father and still made me damn proud to be hers."  
  
Tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "It wasn't her time. She should be here celebrating the victory against yet another invasion. I should be angry at her for being at harm's way," Sam raised his voice.  
  
"Dad, please," Lucy approached, concerned about her fathers's heart.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm okay," Sam calmed down, wiping his eyes. "Lo, I want you to know that I love you. I may not have been always the best father to you and your sister." He looked at Lucy. "But I loved you so much. And I promise you I'll protect her more than ever, the same way I'm sure Ella will look after you from now on."  
  
Sam left the stage, head down, and when he was heading back to his seat, Clark got up and hugged him. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes.  
  
Clark, Sam, Chloe, Lucy, Oliver, and Superman carried the coffin to the burial ceremony. By the time it started to be buried, everyone was exhausted, both emotional and physically.  
  
Clark kissed the coffin. "I love you," he whispered. He then took a red blanket out of Superman's hands.  
  
He put the blanket over the casket. "It's the blanket you put on me when we first met. My mother washed it so you could leave with something ours, something meaningful to us." A tear dropped on the coffin. "Goodbye, muffin."  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Smallville ." Lois was standing at the door of their bedroom looking at Clark on the bed.  
  
"Hey. Ooh, I like your shirt."  
  
"You should know it's yours."  
  
"I know." Clark got up and took Lois by her waist, pressing his lips against hers, while one of his hand worked on the buttons of the shirt she's wearing.  
  
Clark woke up. Three days passed since Lois's funeral. One week after her death. There wasn't a single day where he didn't dream of Lois, her lips, her voice. He missed her voice above all.  
  
Perry gave him a leave of absense from the Daily Planet. He didn't get back to his Superman duties, either. It would be a distraction from his pain but at the same time he couldn't do it distracted.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, it's Clark Kent. Thank you, I appreciate it. Bye."  
  
Those calls were a roller coaster. He got annoyed when politicians that Lois clearly hated called to say words of comfort and got very emotional when people Lois helped called to gush about the amazing person she was.  
  
He missed her. All of her.  
  
**  
  
Three weeks. It's a curious mark of them. He lost her for three weeks after she went to the future. She waited him for three weeks after he went to the Phantom Zone. In both times they found their way back, could he get that lucky again?  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Chloe," Clark answered it.  
  
"How are you? I haven't see you since almost a week ago."  
  
"I'm fine." There was sadness in both their eyes.  
  
"God, you and Oliver are so alike. Monosyllabic talkers."  
  
Clark didn't say anything, his eyes barely paying attention to her.  
  
"Talk to me," Chloe insisted. "She was my cousin. And I've lost a husband before, remember? I know how you're feeling."  
  
He kept quiet.  
  
"Clark, please, don't shut me down. Don't shut any of us down."  
  
"I kept looking at the legion ring two days straight. I pondered over it, remembered what happened to my dad, the time I refused to use it to save Jimmy. Then, I used it, to see her one more time." Tears started to rolling dows his cheeks. "I saw her with Jon and I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk your son's life, anyone's life, for a selfish desire. I'm gonna have to live with this emptiness in my heart, probably forever." Clark cried uncontrollably.  
  
Chloe hugged him, crying along. "I... I actually tried to see her last moment before she was hit by whatever killed her. Tess and I looked every camera and we couldn't find it. I just needed to see the exactly moment we lost her." Clark rubbed her back.  
  
The room got quiet. Chloe cleared her throat and wiped her tears. "So, any plans to get back to the Superman action?"  
  
Clark looked away. "I'm not ready yet. I want to be one hundred percent concentrated before it."  
  
"We're all gonna support you when you make the decision." She continued. "I have to go now. Come and visite us anytime, Jonathan misses his uncle now more than ever."  
  
"I will. And, Chloe... thank you, for everything."  
  
"Call me when you need anything." With that, she left.  
  
**  
  
"One month after Lois Lane's death, Superman reappeared to the public's eyes. Now wearing a black ribbon on his left arm in a tribute to the deceased reporter, he stopped a bank robbery and distributed smiles to the present audience -"  
  
Clark turned off the TV. Coming back as Superman and pretending everything was fine with him was hard but necessary. It actually helped to take Clark's mind off the thing that haunted him this past month.  
  
"Clark, honey, dinner's ready," Martha called. Those visits to the farm was what kept Clark from staying isolated at home. His mother's great cooking didn't hurt, either.  
  
"You're missed at the Planet, Clark," Perry said. "I know I gave you leave of absence, but I think it could distract you, keep your sanity in check."  
  
"Thanks. I was thinking about it, actually. I just need to clean Lois..." He paused. "I need to get my life organized."  
  
"You should donate Lois's belongings. Not now, the memories are too recent to be confronted," Martha wore her most serene face. "Once you do it, you'll feel better. Trust me."  
  
Clark only nodded. The three of them started to eat.  
  
**  
  
Two months. Clark's back at the Daily Planet.  
  
"Good morning," everyone greeted him as he passed the halls and elevator. Clark was smiling.  
  
"CK, you're back!" Jimmy extended his hand to him, quickly receiving a handshaking from Clark. "I feared you would leave us."  
  
"No. This place is where I feel at home."  
  
"I know I shouldn't bring that up... but there's a article Lois and I was working before..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ray Sacks's connections within the prison. He was gaining extra benefits. TV, king-sized bed and stuffs."  
  
"You want me to finish it?"  
  
"I thought you would want it. But I'll understand if I'm crossin -"  
  
"I'll take it. Come back to my office later and give me the papers you two had archived."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Clark headed to his office. There was Cat Grant.  
  
"Cat, what are you doing here?"  
  
She turned around. "I was leaving those cookies to you."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"I put Lois's name on them. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Clark tried to hide his discomfort. "That's very sweet of you."  
  
Cat cleared her throat. "Hmm, Perry designed me to write the article in tribute to Lois." She paused. "I was thinking if it'd be okay if I get a quote from you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Cat gave him a smile and left. Clark released a breath he was holding.  
  
He looked around and realized Lois's belongings wasn't there anymore. He took a deep breath. Cat's inopportune cookies aside, the day was good enough to be spoiled by memories.  
  
**  
  
"Look, there's daddy!" Lois point out at newcomer.  
  
"Daddy," the kids, a boy and a girl, run into Clark's army.  
  
"Hey, ease you two. You're now strong enough to make me lose balance," he said with a big grin on his lips.  
  
"You don't complain when I take you down," Lois said.  
  
"That's because I know you like to be on top," he winked at her, which made her blush. "So what we have here, kids?"  
  
"Mom decided to have a picnic," the girl said.  
  
"And she said you'd fly us after it, daddy," the boy completed.  
  
"I will, I promise." Clark paused and took a look at his family. "I'm the happiest man alive."  
  
The dreams were back. He thought that after two months and a half after her death it would stop. And it looked like that before all went downhill.  
  
It was two days ago. He was doing his usual Superman patrol when a gang of Metropolis was stealing a armored car.  
  
"You should give all this money back."  
  
"S**t," one of the robber said. Then, the other one started to shoot.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" Superman smirked.  
  
"I bet it was what Lois Lane's killer said," the shooter provoked. Both his partner and Superman was taken by surprise by his commentary.  
  
"Man, stop," his partner advised. Superman closed his fists in anger.  
  
"That b**ch deserved it. If I had the chance, I'd still fuc -"  
  
That snapped Superman. He took both of the criminal's hands and broke its bones, making him scream in pain. Next, he took him by the neck, barely letting him breath. He then released the robber and tied both of them with a iron he found there.  
  
"If I ever see you again, I won't make this easy for you," Superman said, his eyes still showing all the anger built within him.  
  
Lois would be mad at him. She would condemn his actions that night. 'Superman is above petty provocations,' she'd say.  
  
Well, she wasn't here. And it still hurt too much.  
  
**  
  
Three months. He survived this long with this pain in his chest. Would it finally heal?


	3. Chapter 3

Watchtower base on the moon. Superman arrived.  
  
"Long time no see," Tess said.  
  
"I feel like our talks via transmitter aren't enough."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes..." Superman paused. "Chloe once mentioned you guys were searching for Lois's last image and, well... any progress?" He smiled, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Clark," Tess looked at him, pain is his eyes. "I warned Chloe it only would make you guys suffer."  
  
"I believe she gave an answer to that for both of us."  
  
Tess understood. "I looked once more, and nothing." She continued. "She appeared out of nowhere, already bleeding, when she found you guys."  
  
"We defeated all the aliens. If one of them hit Lois, it means it's still alive, here on Earth."  
  
"We don't know if it was one, it could be anyone Lois found on her way there. She appeared without her purse and cellphone. And we found her car, abandoned, two days later."  
  
"Lois wouldn't be killed by some thug. I know her."  
  
"True. But we must be open to all possibilities, be it a theft or an attack from an alien. I'll keep looking."  
  
Tess then cleared her throat. "I know I died and came back to life, twice. But not everyone has the luck to have as a godmother an entity from Apokolips or survive a stab from his brother because the side effect of a toxin that allowed her mind to habit an android body." She gave him an apologetic look. "Lois isn't coming back. I'm sorry."  
  
**  
  
Clark understood Tess's words, he was past the denial phase. However, something didn't fit in this whole situation.  
  
Who? How? Maybe it was the way she died, he useless to do a thing about it, but those questions kept hovering his head. It was too dangerous to investigate it, the dreams of a life with Lois were too painful, but not knowing who or what took her away from him would drive him crazy.  
  
"Earth to boy scout," Oliver called.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Oliver."  
  
"No problem," Oliver said knowing what took Clark's thoughts away. "Jon wants to play Guitar Hero with you."  
  
"Sure." They both left the kitchen of Oliver and Chloe's apartment and headed to the living room.  
  
"I heard someone wanted to be beat at Guitar Hero," Clark mocked.  
  
"Only aunt Lois could beat me at it."  
  
"I'm way better than her. I let her win."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You and me now, mini Oliver. I'll show you how to play," the little trash talk put a smile on Clark's face.  
  
Jonathan won the game. Although he wanted to pull a Lois and not go ease at a kid, he just couldn't. He still managed to have fun, though.  
  
Oliver put a fallen sleep Jonathan on the bed. He headed back to the living room where Clark was sitting on the couch. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Lois's death. There's a mystery around it."  
  
"And you're planning to investigate it."  
  
"Are you going to advise me against doing it?"  
  
"Been there, done that." Oliver put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Go for it. This anger you're feeling inside has to go somewhere and this is a great way to do it. Just, when the time comes, don't cross the line like I did. For you and for Lois."  
  
"Thanks," Clark smiled and got up.  
  
"Not so fast, big blue. I'm coming with you."  
  
"What? What about Jonathan?"  
  
"I'll just tell the housekeeper to take care of him."  
  
"Isn't Batman better suited for this?" Clark smirked.  
  
"You dare to replace me for him and I'll make you join Lois in the after life," Oliver smirked back.  
  
**  
  
It was night. Clark and Oliver, who was wearing a shaggy dark wig and eyeglasses, went to investigate at the north of Metropolis, where Lois made her last contact.  
  
"Do you really need to wear this?"  
  
"Well, I can't be recognized, and I only found this wig to help me. It's a funny story actually, Chloe gave me this as a joke and I pretended to be in a boy band -" Clark ignored Oliver's rambling and kept walking. "Hey."  
  
"There's a bar over there. We'll go ask the locals about Lois interviews and where it led her after here."  
  
Oliver nodded. They went to the bar and after three interviews and a couple of beers, they finally found someone, a young blonde lady, usual customer of the bar.  
  
"After I answered Lois Lane's question, she got a message. It seemed important."  
  
Clark and Oliver gasped. "do you have any idea what this was about?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, sorry. All I now is that soon after it, she got in her car and left."  
  
"Thank you for your time."  
  
"Hey, hmm... If you need anything," The lady took a pen and a napkin and started to write. "Here's my number. Call me anytime," She smiled.  
  
Clark, however, was focused on his cellphone. Oliver took the napkin out of the lady's hand. "Thank you. He will." Both of them left the bar.  
  
"So, what do we do next?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Get some help," Clark put on his earpiece. "Superman to Watchtower."  
  
"What can I do for you, Superman?"  
  
"I got new informations on what happened to Lois. Can you track the messages she received on that day?"  
  
"On it."  
  
"Are you ready for what's to come?" Oliver asked, concerned.  
  
"Whoever did this must pay." Oliver looked him with worry. "In jail," he added, easing Oliver's expression.  
  
"Watchtower to Superman."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The message says 'Meet me at LexCorp. It's about your husband, Superman.' Tess said, fearing Clark's reaction. "Be careful at what you're going to do. I couldn't track the cellphone that sent the message, but I'm not sure now that Lex is president he'd risk like that."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Watchtower," Clark ended the call.  
  
"What are you -" Oliver tried to talk but Clark flew away. "Clark!"  
  
**  
  
Clark, already dressed as Superman, reached the White House. Lex was sleeping in his bedroom.  
  
"Must be difficult to sleep with all of that guilty on your conscience." Lex opened his eyes. "For a normal person it would, at least."  
  
"Says the alien," Lex retorted. "What are you doing here, Superman? You know you're actually commiting a crime by invading the White House, right? But nothing can stop the God among -"  
  
Superman took him by the neck. "What did you do to Lois Lane?" He yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You sent her a message to go to Lexcorp!"  
  
**  
  
"Do you think it's Lex?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't think Lex knows Superman's real identity. Besides, if he killed Lois he'd want to see his victory on Superman's face at her funeral," Tess said.  
  
"It's a parallel to your death, though. Lexcorp, stabing."  
  
"Lex wouldn't be stupid to do it twice, even more with a incriminatory evidence like that. It must be someone who knew about Superman and Lex's history, someone who wanted to enrage him."  
  
"Let's hope the boy scout knows what he's doing."  
  
**  
  
"I didn't send her anything," Lex said, coughing next because of the lack of air.  
  
"You killed her," Superman kept yelling, tears started to appear on his eyes.  
  
Lex could see Superman's pain, and in that moment he understood his act. "I didn't. I swear to you, I didn't."  
  
Superman let go of Lex's neck. "Wouldn't be the first time you tried."  
  
"I've changed. I'm president now, I must follow the good path," Lex said, still feeling the pain from Superman's strong grip. "Lois was a good person that didn't deserve what happened to her. I understand that now."  
  
Superman didn't believe in Lex's change, but he realized Lex was telling the truth about his innocence by his heartbeat. "I'm sorry. But you must know someone's trying to incriminate you."  
  
"I'll warn my security. And fire some bodyguards that were about to let you kill me," Lex smiled, just like in the old times.  
  
**  
  
The next day, Superman duties called again, barely leaving time to Clark to think about who could possibly kill Lois.  
  
This time was a plane crash in England. Superman caught the plane before it hit the Big Bang.  
  
He stayed to receive the public's gratefulness, while his super hearing tried to catch a situation where he was needed. A very familiar voice took his attention.  
  
It couldn't be, it's impossible. But he needed to confirm it was it.  
  
He flew to a business building. In front of him there was a woman, chocolate brown hair, perfect silhouette, someone who seemed comfortable in her own skin.  
  
It could be the most embarassed moment of his life, but he needed to know. "Lois?" She kept walked. "Lois?" Still nothing. "Lois?" His voice called her louder.  
  
She turned around. It was her, it was Lois.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a hoax. Not a dream. Not an imaginary tale. It was Lois.  
  
Everyone stared at the illustrious newcomer.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" The lady asked, her voice soft, way softer than Lois's, giving him a smile so much alike his wife. God, he missed that smile.  
  
He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Lois!" Tears started rolling down his closed eyes.  
  
She coughed. "Stop it. You're hurting me."  
  
He pulled back. "Sorry." He finally took attention to her beautiful hazel eyes, something that made his heart ache. She didn't recognize him at all.  
  
"Lois, it's me. It's..." He paused, careful not to reveal his secret identity to the audience staring at him. "Superman."  
  
"Oh, so you're the flying guy in red and blue that appears in the news?" She asked. "And why do you keep calling me Lois?"  
  
His mind went blank. "That's your name," he said with uncertainty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Superman, you must confusing me with someone else. My name is Brenda Manning."  
  
Superman gasped. "No, you're Lois Lane. Daily Planet's star reporter, fearless army brat... wife of Clark Kent," he tried to convince her and himself.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I never heard of any Lois Lane. I work at human resources in this company."  
  
He raised his voice. "No, you're not. You're Lois Lane."  
  
"I think you should leave. I appreciate your efforts to help the world, and I don't know what happened to this Lois Lane you're talking about, but you have no right to come here and yell. I'm sorry."  
  
Superman was ready to say something but hold back. He left the place.  
  
"That was weird," Brenda said. "Anyone knows about this Lois Lane?"  
  
"I think she died three months ago," a guy spoke.  
  
"Oh."  
  
**  
  
Clark knew he couldn't be wrong. No way he wouldn't recognize his Lois. The little mole below her lips, her voice - Brenda's softer, yes, but still Lois's -, the way her eyes sparkled, her heartbeat. It was unique, it comforted him when days were rough, it helped him to sleep in days when he couldn't.  
  
He wanted to counter Brenda's commentaries, but he couldn't do that in front of those people. He needed to talk to her alone.  
  
Clark decided to continue doing his Superman duties in England, asking Kara to take care of Metropolis. He kept his focus on Brenda, waiting for her to leave the work.  
  
**  
  
Brenda opened the door of her apartment. A man was inside in the corner of the living room waiting for her. She screamed.  
  
"You needn't be afraid. I won't harm you," Clark said, coming out of the shadow in his civilian cloths.  
  
She took a taser out of her purse. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Screaming and taser aren't really your style," he smiled and took off his glasses. "And don't you recognize your husband?"  
  
"Superman," she gasped. "I told you before, I'm not Lois Lane. I'm sorry she died but your mistaken if you think you can find her again in me."  
  
Clark handed Brenda a photo. "This is her."  
  
She took it, gasping in shock. "Wow."  
  
"Something happened to her, to you."  
  
"I don't know what to say." She looked up and put a serious face. "But I'm still Brenda Manning. I live this life for thirty years, that I'm sure of."  
  
"You're Lois. That I'm sure of."  
  
She walked to her bedroom and took a picture frame, coming back to the living room next. "You see that? That's my parents and brother," she pointed out to the photo. "My parents died in a car acident a few years ago. My brother is traveling the world, I talked to him days ago."  
  
"My wife died three months ago in mysterious circumstances and today I found you, because of your unmistakable voice. This can't just be a coincidence." He tried to touch her face, which she refused. "I knew her for over fifteen, every little detail of her face, every quip she made, what was capable of affecting her, I knew it all. I loved her with all my heart, beyond sanity, beyond life."  
  
"So you can rest assured that when I see her I recognize her. You are her," he finished.  
  
His words affected her. She turned aroud, facing now the window. "How do you explain what's happening, then?"  
  
He didn't want to stop looking at her fiercing eyes, but hadn't the courage to touch her again. "I don't know. My world is full of strange things, I'm sure there's a explanation out there."  
  
"I hurt my ankle when I was ten."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Brenda took a deep breath and turned around. "I feel off my bike. It hurted a lot, and then my mother came and kissed it. She told me to not be afraid of bicycles because of one fall." She smiled and gave a little laugh. "And then she took her own bike and rode it with me. Did your Lois have this memory?"  
  
"No. Her mother died when she was six."  
  
"When I was twelve, me and my brother had this fight because he cut my hair. Did your Lois have this memory?"  
  
He looked away, knowing what was her point. "No."  
  
"I lost my virginity in college. It was painful and yet the best thing I ever felt. I even thought my boyfriend at the time was the one. Did your Lois have this memory?"  
  
"No."  
  
She lifted her hand to his face, forcing him to stare at her. "I will say it again, I'm not Lois Lane. I'm sorry, I'm not your wife."  
  
He closed his eyes and covered her hands with his. "Thank you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "This touch was what I needed to confirm my suspicions."  
  
She released her hand from his grip. "You're impossible."  
  
"Come with me and we'll find out who's telling the truth."  
  
"I don't know," she pondered the request.  
  
"If you're really Lois, there's no way I'll let you go."  
  
"Can I have a time alone to think? It's a lot to take."  
  
"Sure. I'll come back tomorrow morning." He headed to the door. "And, please, don't pull a Lois and run off the city," he joked, gaving her a sweet smile on his way out.  
  
Brenda nodded.  
  
**  
  
Superman entered the Watchtower.  
  
"Clark, what happened? Why you decided to patrol England?" Tess asked.  
  
"I need you to search someone's background for me. Brenda Manning."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
Tess nodded. She typed the name on the screen and instantly her data appeared.  
  
"That's... that's Lois," Tess gasped in shock. Clark nodded.  
  
"Apparently it's somebody else's life in Lois's body."  
  
"But this Brenda. Her life is here, her pictures doesn't seem to belong to Lois. Are you she isn't just someone really alike?"  
  
"I'm. And I'll bring her to Star Labs tomorrow to confirme it."  
  
"Whoever made this whole mess must be someone really powerful. Any guess?"  
  
"I don't know. Once we confirme Brenda is Lois, I'll start investigate." He turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The cemetery. I'm going to see if there's a body in Lois's grave."  
  
"Good thinking." Tess paused. "Clark... I'm sorry. About the 'no second chances for Lois.' I was obviously wrong."  
  
"No harm done," Clark smiled and left.  
  
**  
  
The moment of truth. Clark was afraid of what he would found in there, but this was something that needed to be done.  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened it again. He used his x-ray vision.  
  
There was something there. Instead of Lois there was a doll.  
  
Clark smiled in relief.  
  
His smile increased by the second. He couldn't believe it was happening, Lois was alive, he could have her back.  
  
He felt like wanting to hug somebody, except no one was there beside him.  
  
**  
  
Brenda spent last night doing research on Lois Lane's life. Articles exposing bad guys, adventures with superheroes, even her personal life with Clark Kent and Superman in the pages of Metropolis Inquisitor. She was still confused about Lois's husband using two different identities, one of them being the world's greatest superhero. Impressed was not enough to describe her fascination.  
  
Even that wouldn't ease the emptiness she felt by the possible meaning of it. Her life, her memories were nothing.  
  
Would she have to live a new life, forgetting her past? Would she like it? Would she eventually recover Lois's memories? Was she Lois at all?  
  
She didn't know what to think, what to do, but she did need to know. Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by Superman's arrival.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Blood test, x-ray, MRI, tomography, and other exams Brends couldn't identify. Last time she remember doing this much exams was when she suffered a car accident when she was nineteen.  
  
Clark stayed by her side the whole time. To say her feelings toward him were confusing was a understatement. On the one hand his smiles and touches were comforting, on the other hand his eyes craved for something she was not sure she could give him.  
  
"How long until the doctor get here?" Brenda asked. She was sitting in a gurney at Emil's private office, while Clark was standing by her side.  
  
"Soon. S.T.A.R. Labs is the most advanced laboratory in the world." He looked her over. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Just nervous," she started pacing the floor.  
  
Clark's lips formed a little smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The little details make you two alike."  
  
"Don't start with me -"  
  
"Smallville?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what Lois called me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To annoy me. Because she loved me."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't call you that."  
  
"I'd like it if you do."  
  
When Brenda was about to reply it, Emil entered the office.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Miss Manning," Brenda corrected him. Clark looked hurt.  
  
Emil nodded. "We finished the exams, and -" He looked at Brenda. "Miss Manning is in fact Lois Lane-Kent."  
  
Clark smiled widely and hugged her, sweeping her off her feet. Her mind, though, went blank.  
  
Clark released her from his embrace after a couple of minutes and focused back on Emil. "Is it one hundred percent confirmed?"  
  
"I sure you it is. Recent exams we did with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna concluded that shape-shifting and magic work based on illusions of the mind and eyes, not capable of altering and or cloning a person's DNA." Emil continued. "I also don't believe it's a version of Lois from a parallel world since there's always something that differentiate each version from each other and so far Brenda's exams didn't show any."  
  
Brenda barely paid attention to what they were saying. The revelation that she was really Lois hit her hard.  
  
"Will you take her to the Fortress now?"  
  
"Yes. Jor-El helped me before with memory block, maybe he can fix it."  
  
"Actually, I'm tired. Can I go home, please?" Lois spoke.  
  
"Sure," Clark smiled at her. "Thanks for your help, Emil."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
**  
  
"When I asked to go home, I clearly meant mine," Lois said.  
  
"This is our apartment. You have to get used to your real life."  
  
"Is that a demand?"  
  
Clark sighed. "I didn't meant that way. I'm just saying if we want to have your memories back we have to put you in familiar places and settings.  
  
Lois pondered the question. Then, she nodded.  
  
She decided to change the subject. "So... I read that you're an alien. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," he answered clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"You don't look like one."  
  
"But I'm. And you're okay with it."  
  
"Not hard to be," she winked at him.  
  
Clark blushed. He then cleared his throat. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but I have to investigate who and what caused it to you. You stay here and try to activate your memories with photos and videos." He pointed out to the stuff he put inside of the box at the corner of the living room. "There are photos and videos of your parents, school, vacations, both of our weddings, even our bachelor party. Minus a very inappropriate Tess and Emil part."  
  
"Two weddings?"  
  
Clark nodded. "Disasters and duties got in the way and we only got to say 'I do' seven years later."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds complicated."  
  
"Nah. It was just to make it official, we married the day I told about my heritage. Which reminds me of -" He put his hand on his pocket and took two rings out of it. "This. Your engagement and wedding rings."  
  
He took her left hand and put both rings on her ring finger. "It's beautiful," Lois said.  
  
He smiled. "Before I forget, Chloe, your cousin, and her husband Oliver will be here later."  
  
Clark leaned in to kiss her, but Lois stepped back. "I can't."  
  
He nodded. "It's okay. I'll see you later."  
  
**  
  
Her life. Husband, family, friends, were more real for Lois than it has ever been for Brenda. One picture of Clark smiling at her while Lois took a picture of them was capable of affecting way more than the memory of her first time with her boyfriend.  
  
Funny, she didn't even remember another boyfriend besides that one. Or much of him, for that matter.  
  
Lois wore same dress for both weddings. A gorgeous outfit, for sure. And once again, there was Clark smiling and looking at her like she was the only person in the place.  
  
The next step was the videos. If pictures were capable of making her emotional, she was kind of afraid how much more the videos would affect her.  
  
The first one chose was from her deceased mother.  
  
 _"Hope I'm doing this right. Lois... My little girl. I've asked that you girls not be brought to visit me at the hospital. I know you don't like being told what to do, but I want you to have happy memories of me."  
_  
 _"He's going to do a wonderful job raising you. But sometimes... Girls need their mother. So, as hard as these tapes are to make... They're for the days that... I want to be there... And won't be. Play the tapes. Think of me... Because... Losing a parent can create a hole in a person's heart. Someday... You're going to meet someone special. Knowing you, I'm guessing... Tall, dark, and handsome. And you can't commit to that person fully if you think there's a love that you're missing from some old memory... Like me. You can't let someone leaving you stop your future with someone else. You know, the thing about being a parent is... It doesn't end. Not with age. Not with death. I will always be your mother, Lois. And I will always love you."_  
  
Great, now she was crying. And it made her miss her mother, Brenda's mother, even more. It was the first time she didn't envy Lois's life, she had her mother for most of her life, helping her every step growing up.  
  
The next videos were from her bachelor party and the first wedding.  
  
 _"Uh, Lois, if you're watching this 20 years from now, just know that you are the love of my life."  
_  
 _"I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection's a hard thing to get your hands on. But life is meant to be a little messy. And when it comes to love, I think it's like my dad always said about the army ... you only sign up if it's the only thing you could ever imagine doing."  
_  
 _"I, Clark Kent, take you, Lois Lane, to be my companion, forever. And with you by my side, I will never be alone."  
_  
 _"You're my best friend, you're my home, and you're my true love. And I am yours and will be forever."  
_  
 _"On this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone, it's not for a minute or just for now. It's forever."_  
  
"Clark Kent loves Lois Lane" show aside, that was the first time she could truly see how much she loved him. The big smile she gave him when he took her hand was something she could relate to, something she almost gave him a couple of times if not for the crazy situation they were in.  
  
She was also looking forward to meet her friends. Focusing one hundred percent in her career didn't leave her much time for happy hours, much less for wild parties like that one.  
  
 _"Careful, mini Ollie, Shelby can't carry you anymore." Lois warned. She, Clark, Oliver, Chloe, Jonathan, and Shelby were staying at the Queens's private island in Fiji for the weekend.  
_  
 _"Sorry."  
_  
 _"Don't worry, me and your uncle will buy you the biggest and healthy dog."  
_  
 _"Dear God, no," Chloe spoke.  
_  
 _"C'mon, cuz. You, Oliver, and your son like dogs."  
_  
 _"I just can't afford one who will destroy the house."  
_  
 _Lois just smirked.  
_  
 _"How about I give you one instead?" Chloe retorted.  
_  
 _"Only if it flies."  
_  
 _"I'll ask Tess to find a space dog for you, then."  
_  
 _"I'm gonna have a dog named Krypto after all, ain't I?" Lois sighed, then looked at Shelby wagging his tail. "Don't worry, girl, you'll always be my favorite dog."  
_  
 _"It's a boy, Lois."  
_  
 _"To-may-to, to-mah-to."  
_  
 _"Mom, can I have a flying dog, too?"  
_  
 _"Of course you can, sweetie."  
_  
 _"Ha," Lois remarked. "Wait, is that my fiancée filming us?"  
_  
 _"Just wanted to have this moment recorded," Clark said, still behind the camera.  
_  
 _"Oh yeah?" Lois took the camera out of his hand. "Then come and show your great abs, Mr. Superman."  
_  
 _"Lois," he said embarassed, not knowing where to put his hands.  
_  
 _Clark then grabbed Lois by the waist and kissed her, making her dropping the camera in the sand. Lois released herself from his grip and started to run away from him, Clark soon chasing her off the camera.  
_  
 _Jon grabbed the camera and got in time to film their godparents kissing. "Aunt Lois and uncle Clark kissing."  
_  
 _Lois and Clark looked at each other and nodded. Then, they started to chase Jon, who was still holding the camera._  
  
The scene put a smile on her face. It was a picture-perfect for any person.  
  
One video left. She was afraid of watching it before, afraid it would be the thing that would force her to see that Lois's life was perfect for her. But not anymore. She liked this life since the moment she saw the picture of them, of her family, even her job.  
  
 _"I love you," Clark said. They were dancing at their wedding reception.  
_  
 _"Is it the moment where I do the Han Solo move?" Lois smirked.  
_  
 _"Do what you got to do." Clark kept gazing at her.  
_  
 _"I sense you want to say something," Lois looked at him suspiciously.  
_  
 _"A promise."  
_  
 _"I'm all ears."  
_  
 _"Took seven years for we almost get married. Took seven years for we to officially get married." She looked at him expectantly. "What do you say if every seven years we renew our vows?"  
_  
 _"A Clark an - Lois and Clark thing?"  
_  
 _"A Clark and Lois thing."  
_  
 _"A Mr. and Mrs. Lane thing."  
_  
 _"A Mr. and Mrs. Kent thing."  
_  
 _"A Lois and Clark, Mr. and Mrs Kent thing. Sounds good to me."  
_  
 _"Uh-hu."  
_  
 _After a couple of minutes gazing into each other eyes, Lois turned to look at her side and then spoke. "Honey, my father is impatiently waiting to dance with me," she said, pointing out to the general next to them.  
_  
 _"I'll go find my mother for a dance." He gave Lois a quick kiss and left.  
_  
 _Sam grabbed Lois's hand and started to dance with her. "Call me selfish, but I'm glad your first attempt to marry that man didn't work out. Only your old man can walk you down the aisle."_  
 _  
"I'm glad you're here, too, daddy."  
_  
 _"Don't tell Lucy I ever said that, but you are a bride impossible to beat. This smile on your face tells me I did something right."  
_  
 _"I'm who I am because of you, daddy. The good and the bad parts of me."  
_  
 _"Your mother, actually. The charisma,this fierceness. It was all her when she was young. She'd be proud of her, Lo."  
_  
 _"Good thing you can be proud for both of you. I love you, daddy."  
_  
 _"I love you, too, Lo."_  
  
She wanted this life. What was holding her back, then?


	6. Chapter 6

"Anything in the Lexcorp cameras yet?" Superman asked.  
  
"The footage from the day Lois died got destroyed by the alien invasion," Tess said. "Someone planned it very well, Clark. He or she knew the right opportunity to do it all."  
  
"It wanted to play with me. Killing Lois, making me suffer. Bringing her back -"  
  
"And possibly killing her again?"  
  
"It's a possibility." He pointed out to screens in the center of Watchtower. "That's why we need all that cameras in my apartment. We need to keep an eye on her and stay alert if the person shows up again."  
  
"I saw her rejecting you. Aren't you afraid if she finds out you're spying on her?"  
  
"It's a risk I must take." He focused back on the screen with a worried look. "I still have to make her feel comfortable enough with me, though."  
  
Tess smiled at him. "Just be yourself. Worked for Lois, and me, before."  
  
"I wish it was that simple." He started pacing. "If she was the real Lois, I'd start the day bringing her a maple donut, because she doesn't function without food. Then we'd choose a lead to start chasing, getting in the car so she could hear all those annoying Whitesnake songs." He gave a little laugh. "I can practically hear her singing. And at the end of the day I'd give her a foot massage, relaxing her -"  
  
He turned to look at Tess. "I wish I was in my artificially human body so I could raise an eyebrow right now."  
  
Realization downed on him. He nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
**  
  
Superman entered the White House unnoticed by the security, again. He felt pretty lucky that Lex's past memories were still lost, since the situation was too much alike not to connect from the ones years ago. As Clark, when something unusual happened around him or his friends and family, he'd head to the Luthor mansion asking for answers that Lex didn't always have.  
  
This time, they were two of the most important personalities in the world. Superman, world's strongest and well-known superhero, and Lex Luthor, President of the United States of America.  
  
"Mr. President," Superman spoke.  
  
"You know, Superman, my team security, incompetent as they may be, still would let you in if you announce yourself," Lex remarked. He was sitting in his chair, checking some papers.  
  
"Last time I checked I was persona non grata at the White House."  
  
Lex changed the subject. "What do you want?"  
  
"The cameras in the Lexcorp were destroyed the day Lois died. I searched for voice recorders and wiretraps in your office but the ones I found were broken -"  
  
"Bold of you to admit you invaded my office like that." Superman didn't show any regrets in his face. "Someone really need to let go of Lois Lane."  
  
Superman angered. "Do you have anything that can help me or not?"  
  
"I might," Lex's voice was serene.  
  
"Well, can you give it to me, then?"  
  
"I don't know." Lex got up from his chair. "See, I may not remember my previous life's memories, but I think I was raised believing that friends help each other. So, when you came to me two days ago, all I could think about was helping you. I asked one of my security men to investigate it."  
  
Superman could see it coming. "What do you want, Lex?"  
  
"My approval isn't high as it once was. And my compaign manager believes it involves you, my complicated loggerheads with you." Lex gave him a smile, cynical as always. "I just want you to come with me for some events, to show that you're supporting my mandate."  
  
"I won't get my hands dirty because of you."  
  
"Relax, it's just diplomatic meetings."  
  
Superman avoided his eyes. "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
"Smart move, Superman." Lex headed to his table and opened a drawer, taking a recorder from there. "It's from Miss Lane. She was clever enough to hide it from whoever stabbed her. The audio needs some clean up, though."  
  
Superman took the recorder from his hand. "It's Mrs. Kent."  
  
"You sound just like her."  
  
Superman ignored his remark. "If you try to use me for any of your tricks, Luthor, I'll make sure you suffer impeachment."  
  
"Nice to see you two, Superman," Lex showed him a triumphant smile.  
  
Superman then left the White House.  
  
**  
  
The doorbell rang. Lois looked through the peephole and saw a blonde girl being comforted by a blonde guy, her cousin Chloe and her husband Oliver. She recognized both by the pictures and videos she saw earlier.  
  
She opened the door. After a few seconds of seeing the shocked faces from both of them, she was hugged by Chloe.  
  
"Lois! It's you!" Chloe was crying.  
  
Oliver was the next to hug her, also crying. "Legs!"  
  
She didn't know what to say. Then, she cleared her throat. "Come in."  
  
Chloe kept smiling at her, make up ruined by the tears. "Oh, God. Look at us making you umconfortable."  
  
Lois started rubbing her left arm with her right hand, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm your cousin, Chloe, and this is my husband, Oliver."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chloe took her hand and sit down with her on the couch. "So, how are you feeling?" She looked at the pictures on the floor. "Any progress on your memories?"  
  
"I'm fine. And no, I don't remember anything yet."  
  
"Give it time, you will," Oliver gave her a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"You look so well. It's almost like you hadn't..." Chloe paused. "Left us," she finished in a whisper voice.  
  
"It's all so confusing. My life as Brenda was normal, so simple. It was easy." She looked at Oliver, then back at Chloe. "You guys are expecting someone who I'm not sure is in me."  
  
Oliver was the first one to speak. "We're not expecting anything, Lois. We're here to help you."  
  
"We want you to feel welcomed. Anything you want to know, we're here to tell you," Chloe completed. She held Lois's hands and started rubbing the back with her thumbs. "We're not going to lose you ever again!"  
  
Lois nodded, touched by their words.  
  
Smiling, Chloe started to rub her cheek. "How's life with your husband?"  
  
She was taken aback by the use of the word "husband." She got up and headed to the window. "I'd prefer if you not say it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Oliver stepped in. "What Chloe wanted to know is how you adapting yourself to it. We know this isn't easy. Married to a guy you don't even know how you feel about."  
  
Lois turned around. "Remember what I said about not being her? He's the one I'm most scared for. His gentle touches, his sweet voice, his strong determination, anyone with eyes can see clearly what a good person he is. I'm just not sure I can love him as much as she did. Or that he'll love me if I'm not totally her."  
  
Chloe smiled. "You clearly doesn't know him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clark fights the odds of a situation, always have, always will. As long as you fight this alongside him you two can overcome this, too." Chloe continued. "Clark and Lois versus the world. Your words, not mine."  
  
Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.  
  
Lois pondered Chloe's words. She turned to look at the view through the window again.  
  
**  
  
"Here," Superman gave Tess the recorder.  
  
"Can't believe you had to make a deal with that monster."  
  
"I should have checked the Lexcorp before, but I was so focused Lex that I forgot to do it. And then Lois reappeared and he took the opportunity to do it first."  
  
"Have you found anything else in Lex's office at the Lexcorp? Lois's belongs, any blood?"  
  
"Nothing. As far as I know, you're still the last person to die there."  
  
"Well, then. Let's see if this recorder holds any answer." Tess inserted the equipment in the Watchtower's central computer. "It's hissing."  
  
"Play it again." This time Superman focused his super hearing.  
  
 _"What this message means?" Lois asked._  
  
"Exactly what I wrote there."  
  
"Superman, my husband? Are you on crack?"  
  
"I know Clark Kent from a long time ago."  
  
"What? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"When the time comes, I'll reveal myself."  
  
"What do you -"  
  
"That voice, that accent, I know it. From where?"  
"What did you get?"  
  
"It's a man. It's clearly someone who doesn't have english as primary language. And he's definitely coming back."  
  
"I'll fix the audio and then I'll cross it with your records. We'll find him." Tess paused. "It's late. You should go and stay with Lois."  
  
He nodded. "One more thing, you should check Brenda Manning's brother. He's an important piece in this puzzle."  
  
"Got it."  
  
**  
  
In the dark of the house, only the night light on, Lois kept staring at the pictures of her and Clark, begging to remember at least one thing.  
  
The front door opened, it was Clark. "Oh, why is it so dark here?" He then turned on the light.  
  
She smiled seeing him. "I was alone, so it didn't bother me."  
  
"Sorry about that." He raised his hand. "I brought chinese food from China, tho."  
  
Lois sat down on the floor, Clark soon joining her.  
  
"Wow, that's really good."  
  
"I know," he grinned. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Anything yet?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Doesn't matter." He put down his food. "I realized I've been doing this wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been trying to have my Lois back, but I ignored the fact that you're Brenda now. I realized that I have to get to know you as Brenda, to win your heart." He continued. "I don't know how long you're going to stay that way, so I have to make sure you're comfortable with me while being the new you."  
  
"You're going to seduce me? That's a bit of presumptuous, don't you think?"  
  
"You've liked it before," Clark smirked.  
  
"Will everyone use my words against me every time?"  
  
"Date tomorrow night. Are you in or out?"  
  
Lois looked at his confident face. "I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

Lois had a date tonight. She was nervous, and confused by it. On the one hand she didn't know what to do please a husband who she barely knew, on the other hand it was her first date in ages, and on top of that it was with the perfect guy.  
  
She didn't even saw the guy all day. She woke up this morning and headed to the kitchen. He made breakfast and left a note letting her know that he'd be back on time for their date.  
  
Lois spent the whole afternoon trying out clothes. Yellow, blue, red, green dresses, suits, even a female version of the Superman costume. It would help if Clark had told her where they would go. But nothing.  
  
She decided to take a shower and then picking up a dress. After a long and relaxing shower, she left the bathroom and was surprised by what she found on bed. It was navy bodycon dress with lace applique shoulder and v-neckline, the fabric was smooth and the cut was perfect for her shaped legs.  
  
Lois, still wrapped in a towel, headed to the living room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. There was Clark in dapper suit and glasses, standing tall and handsome. She still had to understand the use of glasses as his disguise, but so far it hadn't diminished his superman-ness in her eyes.  
  
Clark's eyes were still fixed on Lois. Her body wrapped in a towel reminded him of simple times when she'd just drop the towel and he'd take her to the bedroom - or just the nearest wall - and make love to her, time and time again. For now, the image of her body staying the same way he last saw it would be enough.  
  
She cleared her throat. "What happened to the 'I will try to win Brenda's heart instead of Lois's?'"  
  
Clark gulped. "You wanted to buy this dress before what happened to you. From what I saw of your clothes, your wardrobe didn't change that much. And I thought the dress was beautiful enough -"  
  
"It is beautiful. The problem in it is the fact you know my size, buying stuffs for me. It's not exactly a first date thing."  
  
"I crossed a line, I get it." He put his hands in his pockets. "You can pick any dress you want, I won't resent you, I swear."  
  
"No need, I'll use the one you brought. Only because I really liked it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
**  
  
Clark helped Lois to get out of the car. "Have I told you look stunning?"  
  
"Third time already." The dress fit Lois's body perfectly, combined with a black high heel sandal. Her long loose waves hair over her right shoulder. "Not that I mind," she grinned.  
  
They entered the restaurant, quickly being led to their table. It was the first time Lois realized how Clark softened around strangers.  
  
"Wow. This place is gorgeous, how did you managed to reserve this table in such a short time?"  
  
"The owner is a big fan of Superman since he saved this place from being stole a couple of times. Inviting a close friend of Superman, you, was a way of the owner to show gratitute. You accepted it, as long as we pay our own bill."  
  
"You speak of yourself in third person. How this works?"  
  
"It wasn't easy at first. I had to create this whole new Clark Kent in order to protect both my identities. Pretending to be someone I'm not isn't a easy thing, but it's one of those situations where the end justify the means."  
  
"But how does it work, how people is fooled by it?"  
  
"I work from the presumption that Superman hasn't a secret identity. Then, I downplay my Clark Kent persona, making him this forgettable and common dude who people might be aware of but isn't hugely excited about."  
  
"How Lois... I took it? Like seriously, the star reporter married to the loser guy from the office?"  
  
He smiled. "Being you. Bossing me around, making jokes of me, and at the same time very protective of me from the mean commentaries." He continued. "People like to say that you settled for me because you couldn't have Superman, but then you know better. It's actually one of the things that turned you on."  
  
She blushed.  
  
Clark called the waiter. While he ordered his usual meat and orange juice, Lois chose a vegan food accompanied by water. He was about to comment on her out of character choices but thought better.  
  
"So 'Brenda,' tell me more about you. What you like, your hobbies, your job."  
  
"Oh, there's not much to tell. I'm single -" She smirked.  
  
"Not for long," he said calmly.  
  
She ignored his remark. "Let me see. I was cheerleader in high school, and before I landed in my job I always dreamed of modeling. I like to hear jazz and R&B. And sometimes I play tennis."  
  
"That's great," he lied. So different from Lois. Brenda's preferences were fine, something that could attract any guy, including him, it just didn't excite him anymore. Teasing Lois while she heard her hair metal or when she lost a game in Guitar Hero was two of his favorite things in their relationship.  
  
"What about you? What do you like?"  
  
"Seeing people smile knowing their lives are safe. The adrenaline rush from my job as reporter. Waking up next to you. Flying. Flying with you."  
  
"Flying is good, from the little I got to experiment."  
  
"It's great. I'm gonna fly you again some other time. You'll see."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
**  
  
Clark watched Lois as she ate her food. She caught him on it.  
  
"So, do you see yourself ever loving another woman besides Lois?"  
  
"Who's asking, Lois or Brenda?"  
  
"Brenda."  
  
"Why choose a bicycle when I have a Harley?"  
  
Lois sighed. "Let me guess, another one of my weird analogues."  
  
"Would it be okay if I quote another woman?"  
  
"Touché." She paused. "Saying you're not gonna love other woman besides your deceased wife to your new date isn't a good thing, though."  
  
"Same Harley, different model," he winked at her.  
  
She leaned in. "Tell me about your former girlfriends."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think this situation is way too easy for you. See, I have no other potential boyfriend in sight, and you so far seem to be the perfect husband that every woman dreams. My work requires me that I hire people, examine them, their potential and what they have to offer to my company." She showed a confident smile. "So here's the thing. We made a deal that I'd let you to conquer me. Now I offer you a challenge, I want to know if we're indeed perfect for each other as you say. Your flaws, what's missing in our relationship."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "There was Alicia, who I dated briefly two times. She died during the second time."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.  
  
"That's okay." He continued. "There was also Lana who I had an on and off relationship for years."  
  
"Sound serious. What happened?"  
  
"She implemented on her a suit that gave her powers. It ended up backfiring our relationship."  
  
"How?"  
  
Clark sighed. "I'm weakened by a green rock originated from my home planet named Kryptonite. Her power suit absorved the radiation generated by it."  
  
"Ahh, star-crossed lovers."  
  
"She doesn't have it anymore."  
  
"Then there's still a chance for you two."  
  
Clark angered. "What's your point, again?"  
  
"Well, that's the advantage of not being in love with someone. I can hear you talking about your ex girlfriends and point out someone who might suit you better than me. I'm being practical."  
  
"Sounds to me you're scared." He took his cellphone from his pocket and offered it to her. "Look, if you want a third opinion on this matter, here is Lana's number. I'm sure she'll tell you how amazing we are." She shook her head. "The rings you're wearing on your left hand is proof enough who I chose, who I love. And for the record, your denial is something Lois would do, which makes me want you even more."  
  
Lois still showed confidence. "I was just getting started. The big guns are about to come."  
  
"I'm bulletproof. Shoot it."  
  
"Tell me about my ex boyfriends."  
  
Clark sighed as Lois grinned. "There was Wes, A -"  
  
"Nooo. I want details, face and body. I want to know what I lost."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wes Keenan was an raven-haired army soldier. He was your first kiss, your first crush, but nothing really serious out of that. He died years ago. Steve Trevor was also an army soldier, he... hmm, is blonde and is dating Diana a.k.a. Wonder Woman for a few years now. AC... erm... hmm... I'm not really comfortable with it."  
  
"C'mon, I need to fill the blank. Looks like I had a type, strong and heroic men."  
  
He grunted. "You dated Aquaman for like a day. You can search his pictures all you want on the internet. You already know Oliver. And there was Grant -"  
  
"I dated my cousin's husband?"  
  
"More like she married your ex boyfriend."  
  
"And I was okay with it?"  
  
"You had me. You were happy, you wanted your cousin and your friend happy, too."  
  
"Hmm." She made a gesture for him to continue.  
  
"Your last boyfriend before me was Grant Gabriel, he was the editor of the Daily Planet that hired you. He had brown hair and was kind of skinny, as far as I remember. He died a few days later after you two broke up."  
  
"Wow. We had so many loss in our lives."  
  
He put his hand over hers. "None compared to when I lost you." He looked deeply in her eyes. "I won't press you to be with me. You can take all the time you need. Seeing you again, hearing your voice, touching you even if it's just your hand is already miles better than the hellish three months I lived without you."  
  
She thought about pulling back her hand from his hold, but stayed that way with him until he pulled his hand back.  
  
**  
  
They spent the rest of the night chatting. Lucky for Clark, Lois gave up on her challenge and just enjoyed the dinner and his stories.  
  
Clark alterned between his stories as Superman and their adventures as a couple. She was enchanted to hear about the white rose petals proposal, their traveling to space and multiverse. She laughed when he told her about the time they went to a fantasy party as Batman and Nightwing. She felt proud when he told her about the help he gave to homeless families to find new homes and jobs.  
  
The night ended with both of them smiling from ear to ear. They soon reached their apartment.  
  
"This was fun," Lois said.  
  
"Uh-hu," he agreed.  
  
They reached the door of her bedroom. "Thanks... 'Smallville.'"  
  
He smiled at the use of the nickname and leaned in for a kiss. She stepped back. When he was turning to leave, she took his face and landed a kiss on his lips. He quickly responded to it, pressing her body tightly to his with one of his hand, while the other one grabbed her head, his fingers through her hair. His tongue found hers and his warm lips brushed hers. It was sweetand at the same time passionate. Clark tried to express how much he missed her in these three months with this action.  
  
Lois wanted more, needed more, but she hadn't the courage to do it yet. So she pulled back.  
  
She gulped. "Uhm... err... Good night."  
  
Clark was still in awe. "Good night." With that she entered her room and locked the door.  
  
He headed to his room, former guest room. His mind was still on the kiss, his lips didn't stop the smile he was showing not for a second. He was a happy man tonight, confident in the brighter future in sight.  
  
**  
  
Tess had spent all day searching for the mysterious voice. She managed to fix the audio in the recorder but was unable to identify it via Clark's records.  
  
She tried to connect Brenda's brother with Lois's "killer." However, turned out her brother was a ghost. No sign of him anywhere, no cellphone to track him, nothing.  
  
Tess was about to gave up the search for the day when a new lead showed up on the Watchtower's archives. She got him.  
  
She thought about letting Clark know she found out who the mysterious guy was, but she didn't want to interrupt his date with Lois. She decided to wait until tomorrow for them to start to chase him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning," Clark said, sporting a big smile on his face.  
  
"Morning." Tess looked at him. "I presume the night was good."  
  
"It was perfect." He saw Tess's face and frowned. "Found anything?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I found out who the voice belong to."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I looked in your records and found nothing. Lucky for us the answer was right here in the Watchtower." She paused. "The archives from the 33.1 that Oliver and the others took years ago."  
  
"Who is he, Tess?" Clark asked impatient.  
  
"Mikhail Mxyzptlk."  
  
Clark closed his fist in anger. "I should have remembered of him. And of course he got his powers back with Lex's help."  
  
"According to the files Oliver got, his powers at the time were stronger than before and kept growing."  
  
"He wants revenge. He wants to hurt me in the most cruel way possible."  
  
"You're weak to magic, Clark. Are you sure you can take someone who faked a death and created a whole new identity and life for Lois?"  
  
"I know a way to defeat him." Clark paused. "Do you have anything on Brenda's brother?"  
  
"He's a ghost. Either a product of Brenda's fake memory or Mikhail himself." Tess cleared a throat. "I also found out the Russian Prime Minister is Mikhail's uncle. You should talk to him."  
  
"Thanks, Tess." Before leaving, he added. "Call Zatanna. Maybe she can help us with Lois's memory and Mikhail's whereabouts."  
  
She nodded.  
  
**  
  
"I was told you wanted to see me, Superman. It's been a long time since you were here in Moscow"  
  
"Mr. Prime Minister." Superman shook his hand. "It is a rather delicate situation."  
  
"We're alone, we can talk."  
  
"It's about your nephew, Mikhail. He is in trouble."  
  
"My nephew made a lot of mistakes in the past, Superman. But he regrets all of them and is now trying to live in peace."  
  
Superman's voice raised. "He's involved in Lois Lane's death."  
  
The Prime Minister was shocked, but tried to remain calm. "I'm sure... sure this is a mistake. Mikhail -"  
  
"You're lying." Superman's eyes showing anger. "Your heartbeat, it says you're lying. Tell me what you know. Now!"  
  
He swallowed hard. "Look, Superman, all I know is that he's travelling the world. He didn't want me to contact him." He was telling the truth.  
  
"Thanks for the help." He paused. "If you find out anything new about him, I hope you tell me. I know this situation is hard for you, I know you love your nephew, but he's dangerous and need to be stopped."  
  
As Superman was leaving the Russian Prime Minister office, he met an old friend on the way.  
  
"Alexi." He shook his hand. Alexi is an integrant of the Rocket Reds, a group of armored men who protect Russia from outside threats. Superman met him when he saved his station from the time he was an astronaut.  
  
"I saw you leaving the Prime Minister's office. Dare I ask what were you doing there?"  
  
"Do you know Prime Minister's nephew?"  
  
"Not much. Last I saw him it was three months ago."  
  
"What? Do you know what he was doing here?"  
  
"I wasn't present. But some workers there heard them yelling. They said it was an ugly discussion."  
  
"Do you know anything he did say?"  
  
Alexi shook his head.  
  
"Thank you a lot, Alexi. Tell your son I said hi."  
  
"I will. See you around, Superman."  
  
**  
  
Lois was disappointed. She woke up this morning expecting to see Clark but once again he had already left early, leaving breakfast ready and a note saying he'd come back later. She spent all night remembering the kiss, his soft lips demanding more and more of her, taking her mind to heavens.  
  
Was she falling for him? Did he have this much power over her?  
  
Needing to clear her mind, and going against Clark's request not to leave the house, she decided to go for a jog. Out of the house full of overwhelm emotions or without the pressure of a date, it was the first time in days she felt free.  
  
After a long and relaxing bathing, she went to the living room and watched TV. She then received a text message.  
  
 _I'm finally coming home, sis._  
  
Her brother. Brenda's brother. After trying to contact him for so long, she finally received a answer from him. When she was about to reply it, the doorbell rang.  
  
Without looking through the peephole, she opened the door.  
  
There was Martha. Her mother-in-law instantly hugged her. Their embrace was interrupted by a loud whine.  
  
Lois looked at Shelby. She bent down and he jumped on her, still whining.  
  
"He missed you," Martha said, tears on her cheeks.  
  
Lois looked at her and nodded. "It's okay, boy. I'm here now." She held and caressed Shelby, trying to calm him down, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "It's okay."  
  
After long minutes, Shelby finally calmed down. She and Martha sat on the couch, Shelby resting his head on her lap.  
  
"When Clark told me you were alive, I was so happy," Martha spoke, touching Lois's face. "I didn't lose my daughter after all."  
  
Lois only nodded, kept caressing Shelby.  
  
Martha sensed her hesitation and spoke again. "This is umconfortable for you, isn't it? Talking to people you barely know, hearing about a death you don't even felt."  
  
Lois looked at Martha. "I'm so confused. All of you coming here happy to find someone you thought you had lost, while I keep lamenting the loss of my other life. Why can't I just accept this life?"  
  
Martha gave her a smile. "Nobody is judging you, honey. It's a lot to take. And until whatever affected you disappears, those memories will keep haunting you." She paused. "But don't let it win, Lois. Fight for your real life. Fight for Clark. Fight for you future together."  
  
Lois nodded. "You're really cool, you know that? I was afraid of meeting Clark's mother, but turns out she's my favorite person already."  
  
"Well, how about you and your favorite person do a really nice thing together?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Cooking. Do you have any practice?"  
  
"Does putting sugar in the coffee count?" They both laughed.  
  
The two of them decided for a chocolate cake. Martha made sure to let Lois do all the work as she intructed her. The baking went fine, Lois' shirt not so much. She quickly changed into a new one.  
  
"Did Clark call your father and sister?"  
  
"He said he'll wait until a better time. He doesn't want my father to deal with a new Lois when his heart isn't good."  
  
"He said the same thing about Perry." Martha continued. "I don't agree with him. Perry and your father, especially, deserve to know. Both are them are suffering too much since your alleged death."  
  
"Then why don't you tell them?"  
  
"I respect my son's decision. And I understand that before we announce to the world that you're alive we need to get your memories back." Martha looked at the clock. "Ooh, time to fill the cake."  
Lois nodded excitedly.  
  
**  
  
 _I'm finally coming home, sis._  
  
Clark looked worried at the screen. There was no doubt Mikhail was Brenda's supposed brother. And he'd go after Lois again. "Did you track where the message came from?"  
  
"Yes. England, Clark. Brenda's house," Tess said, concern in her voice.  
  
Clark flew off the Watchtower. He quickly got to the house and scanned the place. The cellphone he used to call her was in the floor, next to the couch. He flew as fast as he could to his home, fearing that Mikhail would get to Lois before he got there.  
  
He entered the apartment and to his relief there was Lois and his mother, eating cake and laughing.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Martha greeted him.  
  
"Hi," Lois got up, giving him a big smile. Her desires from early that day coming back.  
  
"What's wrong, Clark? Are you feeling okay?" Martha asked.  
  
Clark was breathing hard. "Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt it, but could you leave me and Lois alone?"  
  
Martha looked into Clark's eyes and nodded. She took Shelby and left the apartment. "Bye, Lois."  
  
"Bye, Martha." Lois looked at Clark. "What happened?"  
  
"Take some clothes. We're leaving."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just do it."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, but decided to do what he asked, heading to her room.  
  
**  
  
Clark took Lois to the Fortress of Solitude.  
  
"It's freezing here," she said.  
  
"Jor-El, turn up the temperature." He looked at Lois, giving her a smile. "Better now?"  
  
She didn't say anything. "You can give all the commands by yourself. Once I gained full control of the Fortress I altered its system to receive command from you and me," he added.  
  
"I still want to know what we're doing here."  
  
"The message that your brother sent you is in fact from the guy who 'killed' you the first time."  
  
Her anger increased. "You're spying on me?!"  
  
"It is not time for that. You'll be here until the danger is gone."  
  
"You can't keep me captivated here!"  
  
"Lois, please. It's too dangerous for you right now. That guy has advantage over me, and if I let my guard down one second... I can't. I can't lose you again." He held back the tears.  
  
His words did nothing on her. "You. Can't. Force. Me."  
  
Clark took a deep breath. "You have no choice in this matter." He turned to leave. "I'll come back later to stay with you."  
  
"Jor-El, lock everything after I leave," he finished. He left the Fortress.  
  
Lois ran to the closed crystals and hit it with her fists begging to leave. She gave up after about half an hour. She then tried to deactivated the control of the Fortress, but alien technology was not her cup of tea.  
  
She refused to cry. She would leave this place and, oh boy, Clark would be sorry. If only she'd find a escape.  
  
 _"Once I gained full control of the Fortress I altered its system to receive command from you and me."_  
  
Did Clark make a mistake? Lois was about to find out.  
  
"Jor-El, right?" No response was given. "If I wanted to leave this place, would you free me?"  
  
"Kal-El stated full protection over this place. The door won't be open until he returns.  
  
"There's no secret door, though?"  
  
"There's a passage to a cave in Smallville, Kansas."  
  
Lois smiled. "Take me there."  
  
A light sorrounded Lois, making her disappear in it.  
  
Lois was on the floor of the cave. She got up and looked around. The walls were full of strange symbols.  
  
"What the hell?"


	9. Chapter 9

Clark felt bad. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that locking Lois in the Fortress was for her own good, he knew it was wrong doing it against her will. All the progress he made with her went down the drain.  
  
For now, though, he focused on finding Mikhail. He looked at his former home in Smallville, his home in Moscow, in London, and Metropolis. Nothing, he was a ghost.  
  
Clark gave up the search for the day. He returned to Watchtower, where someone was waiting for him.  
  
"Zatanna," He greeted.  
  
"Tess called me saying you needed me," Zatanna said." She also told me about Lois. I'm happy she's alive," she said sincerely.  
  
"Her memory is also gone. It's because of magic, can you help us?"  
  
"Perhaps. Bring her to me and I'll try to fix it."  
  
Clark nodded. "Thanks, Zatanna." He continued. "I'll go get her now."  
  
"Where did you take her, Clark? I saw you two leaving in a hurry out of your apartment," Tess spoke.  
  
"Hmm... To the Fortress. It's safer there."  
  
"And was she okay with it?" She asked doubtfully.  
  
Clark sighed. "No."  
  
"Clark, you can't do things like that. It'll just scare her." She paused. "And if you wanted to bring her to somewhere safe, why didn't you bring her here? She wouldn't be alone with me here."  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight, alright!" He raised his hands in frustation. "I was scared I'd be too late, again. I couldn't stop thinking about Mikhail killing her while I was away. And I know in the Fortress she'll be safe."  
  
Zatanna put a hand on his arm. "You did what you thought was the best. This nightmare will be over soon, you'll see."  
  
Clark smiled, thanking her.  
  
**  
  
At first stunned by the symbols in the cave, Lois finally managed to leave that place. Once out of the cave, she only saw grass and woods, no sign of civilization around.  
  
She entered the woods, trying to find an exit from there. On her way, Lois bumped into a glowing little green rock.  
  
Smallville. Green rock. She now realized this was Clark's hometown, and that thing was his weakness. She took it and put it in the pocket of her jacket.  
  
She kept walking for about an hour until she reached the road. She tried to ask for a ride, but just a few car passed there, none willing to stop.  
  
One car finally stopped. A blonde woman, little overweight, stepped out of it. "Lois Lane?"  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"We met at the homecoming party at Smallville High School. Maddie Haroldhaus a.k.a. the punch bowl girl."  
  
**  
  
Clark entered the Fortress. He took a deep breath, ready to face the wrath of Lois Lane.  
  
"Lois? Lois? Look, I know I didn't handle things the best way," He said as he walked inside the Fortress, looking around. "I brought food and -"  
  
She was gone.  
  
Clark started to panic. "Jor-El? Where's Lois?"  
  
"Your wife has left, Kal-El."  
  
"How? When? Where?"  
  
"This Fortress receives command from both of you. Once she find out there's a passage to Smallville, she ordered me to take her there. It's been a couple of hours since she left."  
  
Damn it. So much for Lois safe here.  
  
**  
  
Lois was sitting on the passenger seat as Maddie was driving the car.  
  
"I thought I heard on TV that you died."  
  
"Obviously not true."  
  
"Why were you in the middle of the road like that?"  
  
"Too complicated to explain."  
  
"Where do you want me to take you?"  
  
"I don't know. The Main Street of the town?"  
  
Maddie shot her a doubtful look. "So, how's Clark? I heard you two got marry."  
  
"He's fine," Lois's voice still showing anger at the mention of him.  
  
"Did you two fight?"  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you again?"  
  
Maddie was left speechless. Lois was mad, very mad at Clark and ending up in a road trip with that nosy woman wasn't helping her mood. The rest of the trip went fine, except for Maddie telling Lois about her life, which consisted in two ex-husband and making cookies for a living. Maybe this was the danger Clark was talking about, killing herself after listening to this woman.  
  
When they reached their destination, Lois got out of the car and released the breath she was holding. She needed to leave this town. "Thanks for the ride, Maddie."  
  
"Isn't that Clark?" Maddie said pointing out to a person approaching them.  
  
Lois looked at him in shock. She then sighed.  
  
"Honey. Maddie," Clark greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Maddie asked in a fangirling voice.  
  
"Of course." He cleared his throat. "Would you mind to give Lois and I a minute?"  
  
Maddie nodded. "You know, the new Talon is having a karaoke night. You two should join me there later." She then left them alone.  
  
"She has a crush on you," Lois spoke. "You should totally hit that. You need to get laid, put some joy over your serious face. And since you won't get it from me -"  
  
"You're coming home now." When he reached to take her arm a extreme and familiar pain started to hit him. He fell on his knees.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." She reached the pocket in her jacket and took the kryptonite out of it. "Thank you for telling me your weakness. Now, if you don't mind, not that you can do anything about it, I'm out of here."  
  
Clark was pissed off. When she distanced enough from him, Clark used his superspeed so he was facing her again. This time he blew hard enough to make her fall. "I may not be able to take you home, but you won't leave, either."  
  
Lois snorted. "Fine, then. I hope you brought your wallet. Looks like tonight is karaoke night." She got up and started to walk to the new Talon.  
  
"What?" Clark sighed as Lois smirked. Some things never change. Clark followed her, at a safe distance.  
  
**  
  
"Are you serious about that?" Clark asked as Lois flipped the songs available. "We're in the middle of an attack and you decide to have a karaoke night?"  
  
"You are in the middle of it, I'm here to have fun. Feel free to leave."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes.  
  
"So glad you guys decided to join me," Maggie arrived with their drinks. "So, will you sing?"  
  
"I will," Lois said.  
  
"I prefer not to," Clark replied.  
  
"Okay. Looks like it's my turn," Maddie got up and headed to the stage. She chose Cyndi Lauper's  _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_.  
  
"You're so boring, I knew you wouldn't do it. I don't know how a girl could ever be interested in you," Lois complained.  
  
"You're only saying because you're angry at me. And I sang a couple of times, if you want to know. I'm just not in the mood to do it today."  
  
"I'll make you sing."  
  
"I told you, I'm not in the mood. I'm only here to keep you safe."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."  
  
After Maggie's song ended, to the public's relief, Lois headed to the stage. "Hmm. I'm gonna sing Rihanna's  _S &M_."  
  
Clark gulped, hard.  
  
 _Na na na na come on  
_  
 _Na na na na na come on  
_  
 _Na na na na come on, come on, come on  
_  
She started the song shyly, but by the next verse she freed her wilder side, taking off her jacket and started to shake her hips while gazing at Clark.  
  
 _Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
_  
 _There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
_  
 _Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
_  
 _Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
_  
 _Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
  
 _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
  
She reached to Clark, singing the next part close to his ear, which made him gulp again.  
  
 _Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
_  
 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_  
 _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_  
 _But chains and whips excite me_  
  
After a kiss and a slightly lick on his cheek, she headed to the next table where a drunk and fat guy was enjoying her little show. She touched his arm and the back of his neck.  
  
 _Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
_  
 _It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
_  
 _And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
_  
 _I like it-like it_  
  
Maddie opened her mouth in shock. Clark got up and took Lois by her arm.  
  
"Stop it," his voice serious.  
  
"There's only one way for me to do it. Sing."  
  
"Hey, man. Let her do her thing." The drunk guy tried to get up but Clark stopped him with his pointer finger.  
  
"Sit," Clark said. He barely used his strenght considering the man's condition. Everyone's eye was at the scene.  
  
Clark's action made Lois realize that she wasn't in possession of kryptonite anymore. "Damn it."  
  
Clark let go of her arm. "Don't worry, I won't take you home, for now. And to show you how sorry I'm for the way I acted early, I'll do it, I'll sing."  
  
Lois showed a triumphant smile.  
  
Clark walked onto the stage after chosing a song. "Hmm... err... I'll sing Foreigner's  _I Want To Know What Love Is_. It's dedicated to my wife over there."  
  
 _I gotta take a little time  
_  
 _A little time to think things over  
_  
 _I better read between the lines  
_  
 _In case I need it when I'm older_  
  
Clark's voice was shy and inaudible, making it obvious he was uncomfortable with it. Lois's mocking smile didn't help, either.  
  
"Bring back the hot girl!" One guy yelled.  
  
"Thank you," Lois said, waving her hand.  
  
Annoyed by the commentary and Lois's reply, Clark decided to show what the man of steel got.  
  
 _Now this mountain I must climb  
_  
 _Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
_  
 _I through the clouds I see love shine  
_  
 _It keeps me warm as life grows colder  
_  
 _In my life there's been heartache and pain  
_  
 _I don't know if I can face it again  
_  
 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
_  
 _To change this lonely life  
_  
 _I wanna know what love is  
_  
 _I want you to show me  
_  
 _I wanna feel what love is  
_  
 _I know you can show me_  
  
Raising his voice, and using of the talent he didn't have, he sang the song with total dedication. He walked out of the stage and at the refrain he took her hand, kissing it. The smile left Lois's face, she was stunned by his boldness. At the end of the refrain he took the opportunity and kissed her. It was quick kiss, only to symbolize it as his trophy for accepting the challenge.  
He walked back on the stage, continuing to sing.  
  
 _I'm gonna take a little time  
_  
 _A little time to look around me  
_  
 _I've got nowhere left to hide  
_  
 _It looks like love -_  
  
When Clark turned around, Lois had left. He dropped the mic and run after her.  
  
"Wait!" Maddie tried to call him in vain.  
  
Outside the talon Lois was running from the place. Clark reached her using his superspeed.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Clark inquired.  
  
"Staying away from you. There's no way I'll be stuck in a marriage with a guy who wants me as his trophy wife!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I went out of my way to protect you."  
  
"No, you felt like you owned me. You don't. Especially not now I'm not your Lois."  
  
"I do not own you, at least not in the way you're implying. I have your back as your have mine, that's all. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"Stop using my words against me!" She yelled.  
  
"Is this about the kiss?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were enjoying teasing me with the kiss in the cheek and making me jealous at that guy. But the minute I kissed you you're back at rejecting me."  
  
"I just don't like you that way."  
  
"You're lying. Lois, I love you, I always know when you lie."  
  
"You think you're so smart." Lois bit her lip, her eyes full of anger. "When I was willing to give you a chance, you then had to do that. From there on I knew you was just another idiot who think you own people."  
  
Clark shook his head in frustation. "You know the last thing I told you before you reappeared bleeding? 'Lois, stay at home, please. It's dangerous out there.' Usually, I don't ask you that, even in alien invasions like that. I don't know why I decided to say it to you that day, but I did. In the last three months, this was in the back of my mind, haunting me." Tears started to appear in his eyes. "I wanted to blame you. I wanted to curse you. I wanted to wish I never met you. I wanted to go back in time and lock you in the Fortress. I was ashamed of myself for ever thinking anything bad about you, to dare to be angry at the most amazing woman, person, I ever knew."  
  
Tearfully, Lois spoke. "I'm sorry." She then hugged him. They stayed that way for several minutes.  
  
**  
  
"This is our farm," Clark said. He decided that since they were in Smallville, he'd show her where they live together for the first time.  
  
"It's so simple, really charming."  
  
Clark laughed. "Definitely something you usually wouldn't say."  
  
Drops started to fall. It soon started to rain.  
  
"Shouldn't we go inside?" Lois asked.  
  
"Yes -" Clark paused, then a smile appeared on his face. "Actually, there's something I want to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we started to date, one of your conditions was that we would have a dance in the rain. It was the only one we didn't have the chance to do."  
"You want to dance in the rain?"  
  
"I promise not to step on your toes," Clark winked at her.  
  
She pondered the request and nodded. He took her hand with his as the other one pulled her body close to his. Gazing into each other eyes, their bodies move in slow and matching movements, all while the rain kept wetting them.  
  
Clark smiled. He pulled her even closer and started to fly. They danced around in the air. Clark leaned in to kiss her, as did Lois. The kiss was slow, savouring each others's lips. Clark then thrust his tongue into her mouth, founding hers. Lois put her hands on the back of his neck to pull him closer to her, her lips brushing his harder. They kept kissing for more a couple of minutes, until Lois pull away to breath.  
  
"How about we take this inside?" She asked.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" The question took Clark by surprise.  
  
She nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"But not here. My mom and Perry will come home soon. Let's head back to our apartment," Clark said.  
  
**  
  
Reaching home, Clark and Lois started kissing again, not caring for objects dropping because of their uncontrollable actions. Clark pressed Lois against the wall. His kisses this time were desperate, demanding, passionate. Hot as hell.  
  
His mouth travelled down to her neck, sucking and licking it. Lois moaned. Clark squeezed her backside, making her moan again.  
  
Clark started to take off Lois' shirt when she stopped him.  
  
"Easy. We have all the time in the world," she said.  
  
Clark was breathing hard and his lips were dry from all the kisses. He barely paid attention to what she said. Lois took him by the jacket and pressed him against the wall. She took off his jacket as she kissed him.  
  
She traced his cheekbones, jawline, and throat, kissing them along the way. She reached the first button of his shirt, unbottoning it and kissing the exposed skin there. She did the same thing to all the buttons until his top was bare. Focusing on his broad chest, she kissed and sucked it, making Clark moan.  
  
Clark took his shirt off and pressed Lois against to the wall. He took hold of her hand and put it above her head. "Stay that way." He then put his head under her soaked shirt and kissed her belly many times. With his head and hands he lifted her shirt, exposing her chest covered by a black bra. He kissed her chest without taking it off.  
  
He took her shirt off, his eyes locked on hers. He signaled for them to go to the bedroom. She nodded.  
  
He took her in his arms and headed to the bedroom. Dropping her in bed, he soon removed her jeans, doing the same to his. He laid on top of her and started to kiss her again, this time slowly and caring, savouring the moment. Soon their underclothes were gone, though.  
  
Clark kissed every part of her body, telling her how much he had missed it, missed her. Their lovemaking was perfect, their body still fit each other magically. Clark was never so happy to hear Lois screaming.  
  
They belonged to each other again. Again, and again, and again.  
  
The world was right again.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark opened his eyes. He hadn't sleep that well in a long time. He turned to the side to see the source of this immeasurable happiness. The bed, however, was empty.

Clark started to panic. Was it all a dream? Could his mind trick him into an illusory world where he hadn't lost Lois after all?

Still naked, he left the bedroom. He released a breath of relief. In front of him, in the kitchen, there was her. Dressed in one of his plaid shirts and standing on her tiptoes so she wouldn't get the sole of her shoes dirty, Lois was making sandwiches.

Clark headed to her and embraced her from behind. He took all the scent of her hair, something he wanted to do since waking up.

"Someone is very awake," Lois smirked.

"Come back to bed," Clark demanded as he kissed her neck.

"What? I was ready to surprise you giving you breakfast in bed."

"I'm not in the mood for breakfast." He turned her around and took her hand. He signaled with his head for them to go back to bed.

She looked down and smiled. She then looked up again. "Last night was amazing."

"Uh-huh," he kissed her. Lois wrapped her legs around his hips as he gripped hers. Clark flew them back to bed, all while kissing each other.

They laid in bed. Clark's lips were on her neck, kissing and sucking it, while his hands moved between her belly and legs. Lois moaned in pleasure.

"Any plans for today?" Lois asked.

"I'll bring Zatanna here this afternoon to see if she can fix your problem. And probably keep looking for Mikhail, the guy who did this to you," he replied, his focus never leaving her neck.

"So we have all the morning for ourselves, right?"

"That's right."

She took his head with her hands and made him look up. "Come here, then!" She pulled his head close to hers and kissed him, soon lying on top of him.

**

Fully dressed, Clark and Lois were expecting Zatanna to show up. It was hard for them to leave the bed, especially for Clark. They wanted to be in each others's arms forever, but they also knew this would only be possible once the danger was gone.

"Are you nervous?" Clark asked, putting a hand on her cheek, caressing it with with his thumb.

"A little. I want my memories back. But what if I never get them back?"

"Hey, I want you to remember all the moments we had together, clearly. But if for some reason it can't happen, I won't love you any less." He paused. "We won't stop trying, either. We live in hope!"

"Lois and Clark versus the world," she smiled.

The doorbell rang. Clark answered it.

"Zatanna. Come in."

"Clark. Lois," she greeted. Zatanna looked at them. "Looks like you two made up."

Lois blushed while Clark smiled.

"Clark, I need space in the the living room for the pentagram and for those candles."

Two seconds later, he did what she asked, including the pentagram on the floor, candles around it. "Done."

"You never stop amazing me." She looked at Lois. "She isn't giving me 'I will kill you' looks, can't we keep her?"

"Just do it, Zatanna."

"What? What are you two talking about?" Lois asked.

"Nothing important," He kissed her forehead. He then signaled to the circle. "Zatanna."

She nodded. She took Lois's hand and led her to the pentagram. "I want you to focus only on me. It'll take awhile for the spell to work"

Lois nodded. Clark looked apprehensive.

"Nruter seiromem fo tahw ecno saw!"

Several minutes passed. Clark kept looking at Zatanna's face. She wore a expression that looked like she was having a difficulty time. Lois, however, was calm, her face still the whole time.

"It's not working," Zatanna spoke. "The spell used on Lois is too strong. Every time I tried to break it blocked me. There's some key to undo this, a word or action."

"Like abracadabra?" Clark asked.

"Not exactly. It's not magic, it's something Mikhail chose all by himself."

Disappointment was visible on Lois's face. She took his arm embracing it with hers, her hand holding his.

Clark smiled at her gesture. He then looked at Zatanna. "Can you track him down, at least?"

"Of course. Lois," Zatanna took her hand and put her back on the pentagram. "I'll use the spell he used on Lois and track it back to him. Ecruos fo eht lleps laever ruoy noitazilacol won!"

Zatanna quickly opened her eyes in shock. "He's at the Arnold Stradium in Smallville High. He's waiting for you, Clark."

"What?" Clark was shocked, as well.

"He knows we were looking for him."

"Time to put an end on this, then," Clark said firmly.

"I'm going with you," Zatanna said. "You're weak against magic. I can help you."

"No, let me handle this. If I fail, you then attack. Just... Protect Lois. Can I count on you for that?"

Before Zatanna could answer, Lois spoke. "I'm going with you."

Clark was taken by surprise. "Absolutely not. Zatanna will take you to the Watchtower."

Lois raised her voice. "It's my life this Mikhail took. I deserve to confront him!"

"Lois, we talked about..."

"Again with it? I understand your concern, but this involves me and we're supposed to be a team, aren't we?"

"Yes..." Clark sighed. "But with one condition. The moment he threatens to kill you, I'll take you out of there."

Lois nodded. "Deal."

Zatanna smiled. "She has you wrapped around her finger." Clark rolled his eyes at that.

He looked at Lois. "We have to go to the barn first. There's something I need to get there."

**

They soon got to the the farm. With both Martha and Perry in Metropolis, they were greeted only by Shelby. Clark headed to the barn followed by Lois, Shelby opting for staying in the house.

"So it's here you used to spend your teenage years. It kind of suits you," Lois said, smiling.

Clark, however, was focused looking into his things, searching for something. "What is it exactly you're looking for?" She asked.

"It's a transistor radio Chloe used to stop Mikhail last time. It was from your father, actually. She gave it to me when she had to leave town and go to university."

"Sound like you two had great adventures in the past."

"We had. Not that I ever wanted it to happen again." Clark kept looking around the barn.

"Aren't you afraid Mikhail will go after her? You both defeated him, he's probably angry at her, too."

"I am. I don't know why he didn't yet, either. Once we defeat him again, you, me, and Chloe and her family will be safe."

Lois nodded.

Clark kept looking around the loft of the barn, but he wasn't finding it. He descended the stairs and looked around the ground-level of the barn. "Found it. My mom must have changed its place."

Clark climbed the stairs again and stopped in front of her. He looked into her eyes, they both took a deep breath. "This is it. I love you, Lois."

Lois moved her hands toward his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Clark quickly responded to it, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. This was a long prolonged kiss, not ready nor even wanting to let go of each other. They were so focused on each other that didn't realize someone's climbing the stairs of the barn.

"Dear Me, I was waiting for you at the field while you were doing it. Wasn't last night enough?"

They both pulled back and looked at the side, shocked.

"Mikhail," Clark spoke, anger in his voice.

"Hi," Mikhail gave them the most devilish smile.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment has arrived.  
  
Three months ago, Clark's life changed because of him. Mikhail Mxyzptlk. For this period of time Clark had met a familiar and yet so much worse pain. He wanted to come back in time, forget the pain, give up. He stayed strong in his fight for truth and justice, for him and for her, even with that emptiness in his heart.  
  
Facing Mikhail after so long, hate built within him. Only a few times in life Clark felt it for somebody. Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, Brainiac, Zod, even his biological father - or at least the AI version of him. Clark never let it take over his heart, willing to forgive even the most irremediable ones.  
  
Clark couldn't see past Mikhail's cruelty in that moment. How can a guy who takes pleasure in play with someone's life be remediable? And he could see in Mikhail's eyes he came to finish what he started. This time, Clark was here to protect her, and he would make sure not to lose her again.  
  
Lois, however, was scared. She tried to put on a determined face, to show Clark and Mikhail she wouldn't go down without a fight, but she wasn't sure what to do. She felt like she should attack Mikhail without talking first, defend the life took out of her, but even if she wanted to be the brave, reckless, and independent Lois, she wasn't her yet, not without the memories and acknowledgement. So she waited for Clark's action.  
  
"You... You're the responsible for all of it. Give Lois's life back!" Clark yelled.  
  
"You know, when people say 'hi,' they expect to be answered," Mikhail kept the smile on his face. His hair was short than the last time Clark saw him. His face barely changed, it was like years hadn't passed for him.  
  
Clark had enough. He run to punch Mikhail, but he teleported to the spot next to where he was standing. "My powers increased, Clark. Or Superman. I don't how they call you those days."  
  
"Why did you take my life?" Lois spoke. "Why bring me back? Was it to make him suffer? Have you not already done that?"  
  
"I will tell you my plan, beautiful. Once your husband keep his head cool."  
  
"I won't play your game -"  
  
"Sit. Both of you."  
  
Clark was interrupted by Mikhail's magic demand. He and Lois sat on the couch, while Mikhail took a chair and sat on it.  
  
"My original plan was to show up yesterday, but then you decided to have a karaoke night -"  
  
"You were there?" Clark asked.  
  
"You two kept fighting like two children, you didn't even realize I was there," Mikhail sighed. "Then you two decided to get some."  
  
"You sick bastard," Lois yelled.  
  
"Relax, I stopped watching you after the dance in the rain. And you should be glad I let you two had one last night together. I thought this would make this tale epic."  
  
"Enough," Clark got up.  
  
"I said sit!"  
  
Clark did as he ordered.  
  
"Now I believe you want to know how I started this plan."  
  
Clark and Lois didn't say anything, their eyes full of anger looking at him.  
  
"Tough crowd," he mocked. "Anyway, all started when Clark here debuted as Superman and I found out he had powers and was the one who throw me into that wall that day. How people didn't recognize him I have no idea. Since then I've been planning how to hurt him and Chloe.  
  
"You waited eight years? Your life is that empty?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I enjoyed life, my powers, I got richer and richer, all while I kept looking into your weaknesses, the best time to attack. In the meantime, you were defeating villains, in my favor!" He started laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark looked puzzled.  
  
"You have no idea how much stronger I'm becoming. Soon I won't just have to play with random dolls like your wife." Clark's eyes started showing hints of heat vision at his commentary, but he thought better. "I'll have enough power to conquer the world, universes. You defeating possible threats for me like Darkseid, the Monitors, other alien races, just made my job easier."  
  
"I'm not the only hero in this planet. I don't work alone."  
  
"You're skipping ahead, Clark. We'll be back at it later." The smile never let his face. "I spent those years thinking in ways of destroying you. Killing you right away? Not entertaining enough. Revealing your dual identity? Too easy. Killing someone next to you and Chloe was perfect."  
  
Clark closed his fist. Lois put a hand on his arm to calm him.  
  
"My first choice wasn't your lady, actually. It was Chloe's kid."  
  
Clark and Lois opened their eyes in shock. "You're out of your mind," he said.  
  
"He is just a kid. How could you ever think doing that?" Lois couldn't believe what this man was saying.  
  
His face turned serious. "I didn't do it, did I? Even I have a limit. Besides, I may hate Chloe, but her husband actually saved me from that hell that the 33.1 was, so I spared his kid." The triumphant smile returned to his face. "Which brings me to your wife, Chloe's cousin. The perfect victim."  
  
Hearing Mikhail treating Lois as just some pawn made Clark's blood boil, but he controlled himself, knowing the important bits of the story was coming.  
  
"I observed her. I saw how reckless she was in big disasters. It was the perfect opportunity, there was no way you'd suspect her death had an agenda behind it." He looked at Lois. "Remember the moment I killed you."  
  
Lois's eyes went blank, a particular memory flowing back to her.  
  
 _Lois walked in the main office of the Lexcorp. It wasn't a surprise how easy she got in here, at least not for her. Although meeting the person who text her looked suspicious, she was absolutely sure Lex wasn't the one who did it.  
_  
 _She was sure of one thing, though, it was an ambush. She brought the recorder with her in case anything happens to her.  
_  
 _Arriving the room, she found the guy who sent her this sitting in Lex's chair. She made sure he didn't saw her hidding the recorder behind a plant next to the door.  
_  
 _"What this message means?" Lois asked.  
_  
 _"Exactly what I wrote there," Mikhail said.  
_  
 _"Superman, my husband? Are you on crack?"  
_  
 _"I know Clark Kent from a long time ago."  
_  
 _"What? Who the hell are you?"  
_  
 _"When the time comes, I'll reveal myself."  
_  
 _"What do you -"  
_  
 _They were teleported to a street in Metropolis.  
_  
 _"What do you think you're doing, Sabrina?" Lois said.  
_  
 _"Look around, Lois Lane." Mikhail pointed out to a group of people talking in the distance.  
_  
 _"Clark!" Lois called as she realized it was Superman and his fellow heroes.  
_  
 _"It's useless. He can't hear you, we're not actually in a street close to them."  
_  
 _The next minutes were painful for Lois. She watched helpless as Clark held a dying Lois in his arms. "It's not me!" She kept screaming, tears in her eyes.  
_  
 _Furiously, she turned around and throw a punch in Mikhail's face.  
_  
 _He put a hand over the hit spot. "I'll let you have it, considering I'm about to ruin your life."  
_  
 _"You won't get away with it."  
_  
 _"You'll live a different life. Your husband will mourn your death, while you'll live a happy life." He gave her a victorious smile. "Welcome to the world, Brenda Manning!"_  
  
"Lois! Lois!" Clark kept calling her. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She's just remembering," Mikhail replied.  
  
"What -" Clark stopped as Lois came back to normal, she was breathless. "Lois, are you okay?"  
  
"I remember..." She tried to spoke.  
  
"Your memories came back?"  
  
"No. Just my last moment before turning into Brenda Manning." She started to cry. "Clark, I saw myself dying. I saw... saw you devasted as I died."  
  
Clark hugged her, his hand gently caressing her back trying to calm her. "It's okay now."  
  
"Don't expect me to return your old memories, though. I was just giving you a taste of my power," Mikhail smirked.  
  
Both Clark and Lois ignored him.  
  
"I can alter someone's reality, giving them new life, job, hobbies, everything different. The way my power are increasing, I believe in years I must be able to alter a planet's reality. It's amazing."   
  
He stood up and approached Lois. "I spent days choosing a life for you. I must admit I regret not giving you a new husband or boyfriend, that would be fun."  
  
He looked over at her. "I regret even more not being your new husband in that life." When he was about to touch her face, Clark grabbed his wrist and pressed it until a crack sound was heard.  
  
Mikhail stepped back after he made a little groan sound. He put a hand over his wrist, healing it. Clark raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"The first act of my plan ends with Clark miraculously finding Lois again."  
  
Clark's eyes opened wider, realizing what he meant by that. "You caused that accident with the plan."  
  
Mikhail winked at him. "I like the way you think."  
  
"You disgust me," Lois spoke.  
  
"Aww, that way you hurt my feelings."  
  
"Are you done?" Without thinking twice, Clark run toward Mikhail and flew him through the barn's wall, throwing him on the floor of the farm. "Give Lois's memories back!"  
  
"Forget it, Clark. There's no need of it after I kill her."  
  
"You had your chance, Mikhail. Lois is safe with me, I won't let you come near her never again."  
  
"You can't stop me, remember?"  
  
Clark ignored his remark and used his arctic breath on Mikhail, freezing his leg.  
  
Mikhail snorted and then broke free from the freezing. "I wanted to play a little more, but since you're no fun, I'll finish what I started."  
  
Mikhail started to fly toward Lois, but Clark was faster than him and grabbed Lois, flying her far away from him. He came back a few seconds later.  
  
"I told you. You won't touch Lois ever again!"  
  
A smile appeared on Mikhail's face and he laughed. "Perfect."  
  
Clark frowned. "What is it?"  
  
"The first act of my story, Clark Kent losing Lois Lane. The second act, you reconnecting with the new Lois. And now, the third act."  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark could feel it, something bad was about to happen. Something he may not be able to stop.  
  
"I never meant to kill her by myself. What I had in mind all along was something much better," the evil grin in Mikhail's face was scary, even for someone like Clark.  
  
"Kill Lois Lane."


	12. Chapter 12

Lois's cellphone rang.  
  
"Clark?" She answered it.  
  
"Lois, get out of the house. Now!" Despair could be felt in his voice.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just run far away from there, please. I'm dangerous for you right now."  
  
"Clark -"  
  
"Do it right now. We don't have much time."  
  
Before Lois could ask more, Clark turned off his cellphone. He was flying toward their home in Metropolis, slow as he could. If he had spent more time talking to her, less chance to run away from him she would have.  
  
Mikhail's magic was pure evil. Not only Clark had to kill Lois, but he also would have to do it with partial control of his mind. And on top of that, Mikhail made sure Clark wouldn't get off it easily.  
  
_"No tricks. You are not allowed to kill yourself. At least not before you complete your task."_  
  
That smile. Clark's hate for it grew by the second. But he was wrong if he thought Clark would do it without fighting. "Superman to Watchtower."  
  
"Superman," Tess answered.  
  
"Call all the leaguers, I got enchanted to kill Lois. Stop me at all costs."  
  
Superman is known for having a strong will. He overcame magic before. And the life of the most important person of his life was at risk. Why wouldn't he be able to do it again? Could he?  
  
**  
  
Clark reached home. He hesitated before opening the door, but the mission to kill Lois was stronger. He closed his eyes and opened the door. When he entered the apartment and opened his eyes again, there was Lois in front of him, looking into his eyes. This was the first in those three months, maybe ever, he truly wasn't glad she was here with him.  
  
"I told you to leave," he said, tears threatening to appear in his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't leave you to face it alone," Lois replied.  
  
He took one step closer to her. "You don't understand. I can't control my actions. I don't wanna hurt you!"  
  
"Then don't." She smiled at him.  
  
Clark reached her. "I'm trying, but I can't." Tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
He raised his hand to her neck, covering it. She stayed still, staring at him with a fixed gaze.  
  
"Lois, please. Go!" He pressed her neck a little, still not enough to hurt her.  
  
She raised her hands to his head, the smile never letting her face. "All will be well soon, Kal-El."  
  
Clark's eyes opened wider at that. Lois started shape-shifting, revealing in fact to be John Jones. "Let me help you, my friend."  
  
Martian Manhunter entered Clark's mind, trying to make him regain control of his action. He was having difficulty against it. Like Zatanna, he was unable to defeat Mikhail's strong magic.  
  
_"Don't let anyone get in the way of your task."_  
  
Free from John's mind powers, Clark threw him through the living room's wall, making him end up on the floor of Clark and Lois's bedroom.  
  
John stood up and raised his hand to his hear. "Martian Manhunter to Watchtower. I failed. I'll need assistance."  
  
"On the way," Tess said.  
  
Clark entered the room. "Where's Lois?"  
  
"You and I both know you don't really want to know."  
  
"I'll find her if you don't stop me."  
  
"I'd take your civilian clothes off if I were you. We don't need to have to deal with your secret identity outed after it's all over."  
  
"You're right." Clark took off the glasses and clothes, revealing his Superman costume. "Don't hold back, John. Lois's life depends on it."  
  
"You can count on me, Kal-El."  
  
They attacked each other at the same time, the impact throwing them outside the building. Martian Manhunter was the first one to get up and threw a sequence of punches in Clark's face, making him landing at a couple of blocks from there.  
  
Some of the people there looked shocked to see Superman and Martian Manhunter fighting each other. Others started to run to avoid being hit by the destruction caused by their fight.  
  
Clark wiped the little blood coming from his mouth with the back of his hand and then looked to the flying martian coming in his way. "You're holding back."  
  
"Look around, Kal-El. We can't risk their lives."  
  
Superman flew toward Martian Manhunter, pushing him to the top of a small building. "I can't do a thing about it, John. You and them are in the way of what Mikhail asked me to do." He punched him in the face.  
  
"If that's the case, how about we go to a quieter place?" Martian Manhunter held Clark and flew them to space.  
  
"I'll go back to Metropolis. I know Lois is in there, I heard her heartbeat. She's afraid of me," Superman said, sadness in his voice.  
  
"Fight harder, Clark. I know you can."  
  
"I am fighting! But I keep hearing over and over again my own voice saying in my head 'Kill Lois Lane!' 'Kill Lois Lane!' 'Kill Lois Lane!' And it won't stop until I do it." Superman attacked John, punching him in the stomach and chest.  
  
Martian Manhunter winced in pain. "I know you'd die before you kill her."  
  
"But I can't kill myself either! I have to do it or I'm going crazy. And If I go crazy I'll definitely kill her!"  
  
"Will you do it if you find her?"  
  
Superman didn't say anything, pain visible in his eyes. He then started to attack Martian Manhunter uncontrollably, throwing several punches at him, some hitting him and others missing. John stroke back, hitting Clark with hard blows.  
  
Superman started to use his heat vision, trying to hit him with his weaknesses. John Jones avoided all of it. Clark took advantage of his distraction to throw a powerful punch at him, making him go far away from Earth.  
  
Superman flew back to Metropolis. He listened to Lois's breath to find her. She was running nonstop from him. He then was pushed to the ground by someone.  
  
"I shouldn't have to be told about my cousin-in-law being alive when my cousin is trying to kill her," Supergirl said.  
  
"Let me handle him, Kara. You make sure no one's hurt during our fight," Wonder Woman spoke.  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
Superman tried to compose himself. "Did you two brought Zatanna? She's the only one who can stop it."  
  
"Watchtower couldn't find her," Diana replied. "Don't worry, we're enough to take you down, Superman."  
  
"I hope so." Superman was ready to fight. "Don't make the same mistake John did, Diana. Don't hold back."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Superman and Wonder Woman started to hit each other. Diana, however, was more versatil than Martian Manhunter, alternating between punches and kicks, using all of her fighting skills.  
  
He was exhausted, bruises all over his body. The fight with Martian Manhunter wore him down more than he realized. And being hit successively by Diana wasn't helping his state. Still, he couldn't stop fighting.  
  
_"You won't stop until Lois Lane is dead. Even if you die in the process."_  
  
"Stop now, Clark, and I won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Diana." He couldn't look at her face.  
  
Superman grabbed Wonder Woman and started flying them toward the skies. "I know you can survive this kind of hit. I just need you out for a few minutes," he told her. Superman then threw her down.  
  
Diana was on the ground, barely conscious. Superman looked sadly at her one last time before heading to where Lois were.  
  
"Stop!" Supergirl put herself in front of Superman with her arms wide-open.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you, Kara."  
  
"And you want to hurt Lois by any chance?"  
  
Superman shook his head, he started to cry again. He approached her. "Kill me, please. End this pain. Protect Lois from me."  
  
Kara started to cry, too. "I can't, Kal."  
  
Superman kissed her forehead. "I understand." He then punched her in the stomach, making her landing on the ground.  
  
He took the opportunity to leave. Supergirl decided to check on Wonder Woman before going after him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"My body is hurting, but that's expected."  
  
"I'm going after him."  
  
"Wait, Kara!"  
  
Supergirl and Wonder Woman looked at newcomer. Martian Manhunter.  
  
"Let him go after Lois, it's the only chance we have," he said.  
  
"What? He's going to kill her!"  
  
"I saw his mind, he's fighting it. If anyone can stop the spell casted on him, it's Lois."  
  
"What if she isn't enough?" Diana asked.  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
"Clark," Kara whispered, worried about her cousin.  
  
**  
  
There wasn't point in denying she was Lois anymore. She had experienced a tiny fraction of her own life. If this is the kind of every day life she had, though, she wasn't so fond of it so far.  
  
Being teleported by a green guy to run from your enchanted husband who wanted to kill you could be classified as the worst day ever. After such a passionate night yesterday, she expected even better days. How wrong she was.  
  
Lois kept running as far away as possible from her apartment and husband, not knowing where to go or who turns to. She stopped in front a really tall building and looked at the name. Daily Planet. She recognized the place, it was where she worked.  
  
She looked at the strong sound of destruction, even felt the ground shake a little. She could sense he was coming and she needed to run for her life.  
  
Lois entered the building. She tried the elevator, but by the sixth floor she decided to take the stairs. No matter the floor she passed by, shocked looks formed in the workers's faces, but she didn't have enough time to pay attention. Reaching the eight floor she bumped into someone.  
  
"Grr, you made me drop those papers. Look where you -" Cat stopped at the sight before her. "Lois?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't have time." Lois kept climbing the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Cat followed her, unable to keep up with her.  
  
The news about Lois's ressurection and return to the Daily Planet quickly spread in the newspaper.  
  
"Chief!" Jimmy entered the editor's office breathless.  
  
Perry was sitting on his chair reading some documents. "What gives you the right to walk in my office like that, Olsen?"  
  
"It's Lois. She's here, on the roof."  
  
"I don't approve this kind of joke, kid."  
  
"All the staff is saying it. Lois is alive," a smile forming on his lips.  
  
Perry stood up, heading to the rooftop, followed by Jimmy. Arriving there, his view was blocked by a group of workers formed there, led by Cat Grant. He passed through them to see it better. There was her, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Lane?" His voice uncertain, emotions running through his head.  
  
Lois turned around, but not to face him. She looked up to see the newcomer, Superman.  
  
"You came here to kill me, didn't you?" She asked, her voice surprisingly steady.  
  
"I don't want to," he said, the tears from minutes ago still visible on his face.  
  
"But you don't have a choice."  
  
Everyone gasped at the conversation happening in front of them.  
  
Superman took a step closer to her as Lois took a step back. "You don't have to," Lois said  
  
"I wish that was true." One more step closer.  
  
"No, you really don't." She smiled at him. "I can't let you kill your -" She paused, paying attention to the audience around them. "Friend."  
  
"Lois -" He stopped, realizing what she meant. "No."  
  
"It's okay. Kick Mikhail's ass for me." Without moving her lips, she spoke in a tone only he could hear. "I loved the time we spent together." She then threw herself out of the rooftop.  
  
"Lois!" Both he and Perry said.  
  
_"Lois, hold on," Clark said. He was on the ledge of the rooftop trying to grab Lois's hand, who was graspped onto a flagpole, fighting for her life.  
_  
_Lois looked up at him. "Let me go."  
_  
_"That's insane, Lois."  
_  
_"You can't reveal yourself to the cameras. You mean too much to the city... to the world. Clark... I know that you've been living two lives and having to lie to me about it every day."  
_  
_"Lois, you're not making any sense." A fog appeared bellow them, covering the crowd watching them. "It's gonna be okay. Just hold on," he smiled at her.  
_  
_"I've always known, deep down, that you were a hero."  
_  
_Unable to hold the flagpole anymore, she fell.  
_  
_"Lois!"_  
  
Magic be damned. Clark Kent doesn't let Lois Lane fall. Ever.  
  
Superman flew towards her. He caught her just in time.  
  
_Clark super speeded down just in time to catch her and gently placed her on the ground._  
  
"I thought you were supposed to kill me," Lois said.  
  
"People often underestimated my love for you," he joked.  
  
She placed a hand on his face full of bruises. "I don't think you're in position of fighting Mikhail today. We should go home and take care of your beautiful damaged face."  
  
Clark nodded. While he wanted to make Mikhail pay for what he did, he was really tired, barely strong enough to even carry Lois around.  
  
Flying home, a beautiful full moon behind them, was a good way to end the night after such a crazy day.  
  
Kara, Diana, and John watched them flying off, relieved and happy that everything worked out at the end.  
  
Mikhail was also watching them, however, unsatisfied seeing that his plan has failed.


	13. Chapter 13

Lois was walking down the street, alone.  
  
She and Clark were lucky that the news about Lois's return didn't spread the papers. A big part of it was thanks to Perry. After the incident on the roof, he gathered the Daily Planet crew and forbidden the news to be leaked until he had the full story. Of course, there was some news and photos about it on Twitter and a bad quality video posted on Youtube, but people considered it only rumors and montages. The reporters that called Perry to confirm the story were quickly rebuffed.  
  
Perry got home that night and told Martha about the story, but was surprised when she told him she already knew. She explained to him most of the story, calming him down with all her sweetness and patience. She called Clark later and explained what happened after they left the Daily Planet. Clark was glad for Perry's help. Martha also told him that Perry wanted to see Lois, but Clark advised her to tell him he should wait one more day until this was over.  
  
Lois kept walking, careless about who might be watching.  
  
"You here alone look rather suspiciously, don't you think?" Mikhail said, he was standing behind her, arms crossed.  
  
Lois turned around, a predatory smile on her lips. "And you still fell for that."  
  
Mikhail put a knife out of the pocket in his jacket and attacked her, but her hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. The grasp was too strong.  
  
Lois's form started to change, Martian Manhunter pretended to be her again. He wasn't alone, though, Zatanna appeared suddenly behind Mikhail. "Look who we got here."  
  
"Even you two together can't stop me," Mikhail said, still trying to free himself from Martian Manhunter's grip.  
  
"We'd love to take you down by ourselves, but someone has priority on it." He looked at the magician. "Zatanna," he signaled for her to do her magic.  
  
She nodded. "Og kcab ot ruoy tsol emoh!"  
  
Mikhail disappeared.  
  
"What do we do next?" Zatanna asked.  
  
"We wait until we're needed again."  
  
**  
  
"Welcome home, Mikhail," Superman greeted.  
  
Mikhail looked around, the place was backwoods, no sign of civilization anywhere. He knew this place. "Hmm. Piatore. Got anything in mind, Clark?"  
  
"I figured out since you like this kind of drama, you'd think it's poetic to be defeated in your real home. The place you've been running from your whole life. The place your people, Kltpzyxm, had been running from. " Superman smiled. "I actually practiced this name several times last time, biggest challenge of my life.  
  
"You're smiling way too much for someone who tried to kill your own wife."  
  
"But your plan failed."  
  
"For once you're right, Clark. It's truly a shame, really, it was perfect. You kill your own wife, who you just discovered was alive. You lose himself. You become my puppet, first against the Justice League, then against the most powerful beings in the universe. I become the master of the universe with you working for me as my strongest and loyal soldier!"  
  
"Instead, you'll end up crying like a little girl. Bummer," Lois said, at a safe distance from Mikhail.  
  
Mikhail turned around. "Look if isn't Lois Lane, the real one. Don't worry, dear, once I kill your big guy here you'll be next," he smirked.  
  
Clark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Last chance, Mikhail. Give Lois's memories back and I'll let you go free."  
  
"Let go of me." Reluctantly, Clark did as he ordered. "Do you really think that after all this time I planned and executed my plan I'd retreat like that? You're pathetic."  
  
"Not really," Superman said. He then looked at Lois and nodded. She revealed a transistor radio connected to a loud speaker behind her. She turned on the device and raise the loudspeaker.  
  
Mikhail heard a familiar frequency and covered his ears with both of his hands. His face showed pain. But then he started laughing uncontrollably. Clark and Lois looked puzzled.  
  
"I can't believe you actually thought you could defeat me the same way you did before. I told you, I'm much stronger now." Mikhail looked angry. "I changed my mind, I'll kill Lois first. Fly into that tree."  
  
Superman crashed into a tree near him, tearing it out of the ground. Mikhail headed to Lois, the evil gream back in his eyes. He looked into her eyes. "First of all, I want you to kiss me."  
  
Lois stayed still, a smiling starting to form on her lips.  
  
"What? What's happening?" Mikhail questioned.  
  
Superman appeared behind him and threw a punch at his stomach, sending him far away from Lois. He winked at her, receiving a smile back. He flew towards Mikhail. "I should have warned you about that, Zatanna enchanted this place, you can't leave here nor your magic works on someone outside the invisible dome she created." Clark got down and cupped his chin in his hands and looked at him. "Be glad I didn't rammed my fist through your stomach for trying to kiss my wife."  
  
Mikhail stood up, still in pain. "Possessive, huh?" He gave a little laugh.  
  
Clark ignored his mockery. He clapped his hands together, causing a impact strong enough to throw Mikhail far away.  
  
Bruises all over his body, he angered. "Stop!"  
  
Superman tried to move, but his body stayed immovable. Mikhail approached him. "You'll feel the pain of every one of my punches until you beg me to stop."  
  
Mikhail started to hit his face consecutively, one blow stronger than the other. Superman was determined not to show any sign of pain.  
  
"Clark!" Lois cried. She wanted to go there and save him from Mikhail, but she knew it probably would be what Mikhail wanted.  
  
Mikhail grew annoyed at Superman's resistance. "You can't resist. Show me the weakling you are! He yelled. "Bleed."  
  
Clark got down on his knees, coughing blood. Mikhail continued to hit him with kicks at his stomach and face.  
  
Mikhail grabbed Superman by the hair, making him look at him. His face swelling, his eyes black, barely open, and blood coming out of his mouth. "You gave me a chance before fighting me. It's only fair I also give you one. I offer you a new life, no powers, a brilliant career in football like you wanted, you'll marry your high school sweetheart instead of the reporter. Your father alive again!"  
  
Mikhail released Clark's hair, waiting for his answer. But Clark started laughing between coughs.  
  
"My life is perfect the way it is, Mikhail. You couldn't be more wrong about my desires. And although I'll always miss my dad, I got over his death a long time ago, a false company of him isn't capable of moving me anymore." Superman looked at him. "But you already knew that, didn't you? No powers, no Lois, it was just a way to control me. You already knew I wouldn't accept it."  
  
"Of course I did. I was just giving this idea a shot." Mikhail smiled again. "That said, it's time to say goodbye. I want you to -"  
  
His speech was interrupted by a small rock hitting his head. Mikhail groaned in pain, the local hit starting to bleed. He turned around to face who threw the rock at him. Lois. She entered the dome, she was now vulnerable to his magic.  
  
Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "Someone's not afraid to die, I see."  
  
"Not in this lifetime, definitely not in the past one," Lois said firmly.  
  
"It's a shame I won't get to kiss you at least once. Maybe once I dominate the world I'll resuscitate you as my slave. Now, cho -"  
  
Superman used his artic breath to freeze his mouth, stopping him from attacking Lois. He turned to face her. "Don't risk like that ever again. And thank you." He then flew Mikhail to a place far from Lois, still whitin the invisible dome.  
  
Clark threw Mikhail on the ground, making him roll on it. He raised his hand to his own face. "Looks like your magic stopped affecting me, again."  
  
Mikhail freed himself from the ice covering his mouth, his breath heavy. "Consider me your fairy godmother."  
  
Superman ignored his remarks and punched him off the ground and back on it several times, not giving him time to say one word. Mikhail was hurt, exhausted, barely standing on his feet.  
  
"You should be worried, if anything happens to me -" Mikhail tried to speak.  
  
"I won't kill you, Mikhail. I never do."  
  
"I'm talking about my magic. I know you're trying to find a way to cancel it. If anything happens to it, I made sure something really bad will happen to Lois."  
  
Clark swallowed hard. "You're lying."  
  
"Am I, Clark? Do you really think I'm unprepared enough to not think in a plan B in case I lose?"  
  
Clark looked away and then back at him. "Then stop it, end this craziness. You'll be free to go, live your life."  
  
"And what would be my gain if I gave up? Don't you get it, Clark? I want to make you suffer. I want you out of my way." He smiled, the most he could with a bruised mouth. "I actually have a counterproposal. You kill yourself and I'll spare Lois's life. I might even give her memories back.  
  
Superman pondered over Mikhail's commentaries, his heart beating fast.  
  
**  
  
"Lois!"  
  
Lois turned around to see the newcomer. "Zatanna. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Tess thinks she found out what can defeat Mikhail. She looked into the 33.1 files and something clicked in -"  
  
"Then go tell Clark now!" Her voice trembling in fear for him.  
  
"That's the thing, Lois. We can't tell him that with Mikhail near him." Zatanna looked at her. "That's why we need you."  
  
Lois looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Zatanna smiled. "Who Superman likes to hear the most?"  
  
**  
  
Clark was being attacked by Mikhail, but his mind was elsewhere. Was Mikhail being honest when he said that? Or was it just a game from a desperate man? He knew he'd do anything for Lois, but would it be the right decision to let the world without Superman and at the mercy of someone like Mikhail?  
  
A voice far away from where he was interrupted his thoughts.  
  
 _"Clark."_  
  
It was Lois.  
  
 _"Tess apparently found out what can defeat Mikhail. In his files at the 33.1, the doctors detected that while Mikhail's power kept increasing, he never told them about his family past nor even acknowledged his heritage."_  
  
Mikhail took the opportunity to throw punches at Superman, but he's mind was still on Lois's voice.  
  
 _"Tess theorizes that Mikhail's power increased at the expense of the extintion of his people. But he negate his heritage, consider them weak for being defeated. And it's a sin in his culture. Clark, you have to make he say the name of his people. That weird name I can't pronounce for my life."_  
  
Now he had the answer for the problem. And Lois was counting on him. He had to do it, and hope that Mikhail was lying.  
  
"Your uncle is worried about you, Mikhail."  
  
Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "An odd statemente to be made considering the situation we're in. What are you trying to do, Clark?"  
  
"Trying to put some sense in your head. You have a family out there who cares about you and all you do is care about yourself."  
  
"My uncle doesn't care about me, never did. He preferred to send his nephew alone to another country, afraid of the 'curse' I carried."  
  
"The man I talked to was a conflited man who above all wanted to protect his nephew. Probably the same way your father and mom did."  
  
"You know nothing about my parents."  
  
"That's true. But I know your people, Kltpzyxm, hadn't the best of luck. Running from the past."  
  
"They were a bunch of weak people. Defeated by locusts? That's just pathetic." Mikhail started laughing.  
  
"The same way you were defeated last time," Superman gave him a cocky smile. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"  
  
Mikhail raised his voice. "Not anymore. I'm stronger now, I'm invencible!"  
  
"No, you're not. You're just one more scared Kltpzyxm."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Mikhail gritted his teeth and grabbed Superman's collar. "I'm done with you. Kill yourself."  
  
Clark tried to resist the control, trying to gain time. "It isn't working, Klt... Kltp... Klt..."  
  
"I said kill yourself!"  
  
Clark's hands started to move unintentionally, he still trying to fight it. "Not working, Kltpzyxm."  
  
Mikhail pulled Clark close to him, glaring at him. "I'm not a Kltpzyxm!" He yelled.  
  
Clark's hand started to penetrate his skin. His eyes opened in shock. Was Mikhail really invencible?  
  
Clark was ready for the worst but suddenly his hand stopped, his fingers half way to enter his body. He released a breath, putting a hand over the holes his fingers opened on his chest. The pain he was feeling was suppresed by the happiness of the victory.  
  
"I said kill yourself! Kill yourself! Kill!" Mikhail kept repeting it, desperate to make it work.  
  
"Give up, Mikhail. You doesn't have powers anymore."  
  
"What?" He tried to fly, to teleported, nothing. "How?"  
  
"Your worst fear, your heritage. So much power and so little recognition." His body was fully recovered from the injuries he suffered. "I have a little advise for you, from someone who has experience on it. Don't ever negate your birthright. I became stronger once I accepted who I am, where I came from. I embraced it."  
  
Anger was visible on Mikhail's face. "This isn't over. I'll get my powers back and then I'll destroy your life. Your secret identity, you, your wife, Chloe, and everyone who -"  
  
"You won't get the chance!" Martian Manhunter appeared and touched his forehead with his pointer finger.  
  
Memories of Clark, Chloe, Lois, and all the time Mikhail spent obssessing over his revenge were erased from his mind. He then passed out.  
  
"Nice timing," Clark said.  
  
"It was hard for me not to come here when you were trying to kill yourself. Nice job defeating him, by the way."  
  
"I wouldn't have done it without you guys."  
  
John Jones nodded and they shook hands.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I have a wife waiting for me, who I hope is back to her adorably bossy self."  
  
"Don't worry about Mikhail, Kal-El. I'll make sure to send him to Belle Reve."  
  
Superman smiled and flew away. He was anxious to see her again without Mikhail controling their life, without someone's else life in her mind. Anxious to see the only and one Lois Lane. He just hoped she was fine and nothing that Mikhail said was true.  
  
From above, he could see Lois and Zatanna figures there. But something was wrong.  
  
"Clark!" Zatanna cried as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Lois?" Clark called, no answer. He landed on the floor.  
  
"She passed out. Her breathing is fine, but she isn't waking up," Zatanna said, worry on her face.  
  
Clark got down and grabbed Lois, giving light slaps on her cheek. "Lois! Lois!"  
  
"Not again, please. Not again."


	14. Chapter 14

Clark was in the waiting room of S.T.A.R. Labs, pacing back and forth as he waited for some news about Lois's condition. He brought her here after he received no response from her once she passed out. Fear took over his mind and body, afraid of what Mikhail had done to her. Did Mikhail put Lois in coma for the rest of her life?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Emil's arrival in the room. Clark took a deep breath, his heart beating fast. "How's Lois?"  
  
"According to the exams we did, Lois is fine. It's just her mind that went overdrive. She'll probably wake up in a couple of hours," Emil said.  
  
Clark should be relieved, but the worry didn't leave his face.  
  
Emil frowned. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Clark avoided his eyes. "Mikhail said he did something to her in case he lost his powers."  
  
"Oh," Emil was surprised. He then looked at the files in his hands. "The exams didn't show any abnormality. Are you he was telling you the truth?"  
  
"I don't know. He could be bluffing, but there is no guarantee. And we may have erased his memories of us way too soon."  
  
"Well, we could call Zatanna and see if she finds anything." Emil paused. "But I think we should wait. She needs rest, those magic powers working on her head isn't doing any good to her."  
  
Clark nodded. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Emil led Clark to Lois's room. Clark looked at Lois, a serene look on her beautiful face and yet it was a image that made his heart hurt. He sat down on the chair next to bed and held her hand with both of his hands, caressing the back of it with his thumb.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Emil put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Stay positive. She'll recover."  
  
"Thank you," Clark nodded, not taking his eyes off Lois.  
  
After Emil left the room, Clark spent the next minutes staring at Lois. He raised one of his hands to her head, touching her face and hair. "What I'd give to hear one of your ramblings," he said, a slightly smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"There are so many things left for we to do together. That two months travel around Africa to write an article about its population. It would be our chance to win a Pulitzer together. Your name first, of couse. A romantic day in another planet. If you want my opinion, Saturn is the best out there, you'll love it once you see it." He took a deep breath. "And then there are our children, our own family. I want to see a mini Lois making us losing our hair, not listening to anything we say. And then there'll be also a mini Clark, the girls throwing themselves at him and he with no clue what to do about it."  
  
Clark gave a little laughed. "They won't stop bickering for a second, saying they hate each other. But once one of them needs the other, they will protect each other no matter what."  
  
He stood up and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "See? There are plenty for you to do here. Whatever it is affecting, fight it, Lois. Come back to me. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here waiting for you." A tear dropped from his eye on her check, and then he wiped it with his thumb. "Sorry." He smiled at her.  
  
Clark sat down again and stayed by her side the rest of the day, not leaving the room any minute. Lois still didn't awake.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Emil came to check Lois. He was worried about the lack of response from Lois, but he told Clark they should wait forty eigth hours before doing something about it.  
  
Chloe entered the room. She looked sadly at Lois, tears started to appear on her eyes. "Clark!"  
  
He stood up and hugged her.  
  
"Tess and Emill fill me in about everything. Do you think she'll fine?"  
  
Clark avoided her eyes, hiding the uncertainty in it. "I hope so."  
  
"I wish I could have helped you against Mikhail."  
  
"I couldn't involve you in it, Chloe. He was angry at you and you can't afford risk your life, not with Jon depending on you."  
  
Chloe nodded. She then reached Lois and touched her hair. "She has been suffering so much this year. Tell me she at least will get her memories back once she wakes up."  
  
Clark reached the other side of the bed, holding Lois's hand. "I don't know. She should be up by now, but..." He paused and interlaced his fingers with hers. "We'll have to wait and see."  
  
Chloe took a good look at him. "You should rest. Lois won't like to see you this tired after she wakes up."  
  
"Better angry at me than no talking at all."  
  
Chloe crossed her arms. "I am serious."  
  
"So am I. I'm not leaving this room." Clark sat down again.  
  
Chloe sighed in defeat. She then took a seat and sat down next to him. "Oliver is in Emil's office making sure Lois has everything she needs. I'll wait for him here."  
  
Clark kept looking at Lois, stroking her hand with his thumb.  
  
**  
  
It's the third day and Lois hadn't wake up yet. Fatigue took the best out of Clark and he ended up falling asleep.  
  
A soft hand started to stroke his hair, making him wake up. He looked up, smiling at the beautiful dream in front of him.  
  
"Lex is right to be jealous of you. That's a great hair," she said, heavy eyes and a smile capable of easing his pain any day, any moment.  
  
Clark then realized it was not a dream. "Lois!" He cried, relief and happiness in his tone. He stood up and hugged her. "Are you okay? Do you remember everything?"  
  
"Everything as in Olsen owes me twenty bucks or everything as in I once was Brenda Manning?"  
  
Clark's smile grew wider and he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
Her face turned serious. "How long I've been out?"  
  
"Three days. We were afraid Mikhail had done something to you, but fortunately he was just bluffing."  
  
"Oh. That explains why my head hurts."  
  
"Don't worry, Emil is already coming." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it and then leaned it against his cheek. "Everything is fine now."  
  
**  
  
After threatening Emil and a couple of nurses, Lois was discharged from the hospital the same day. Reaching their apartment late night, she tried to take her beg off Clark's hand, but he didn't let her.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Lois said.  
  
"I'm still not happy with you leaving the hospital like that."  
  
She grabbed him by his jacket and smiled at him. "C'mon, Smallville, don't you prefer we sleeping together in the same bed?"  
  
"I prefer to see you healthy."  
  
"I'm fine." Lois pouted. "In fact..." She then pushed him to sit on the couch and sat on his lap. "I'm more than fine." She kissed him.  
  
"Lois..." Clark tried to argue but couldn't resist the kiss. It was demanding, desperate. She missed him, this time it was her trying to tell him by it that she had missed him those last three months. Her lips focused on brushing his upper lip.  
  
"You've been such a good husband."  
  
"You should be resting, honey," he said, his closed eyes and heavy breathing betraying him.  
  
"I told you I'm fine. Don't you see it?" She kissed him. "Don't you feel it?" She rocked her hips on his and kissed him again.  
  
He nodded with his head dumbfounded. Clark pulled her even closer and kissed her hungrily, his teeth bitting her lips, his tongue swirling around hers.  
  
Lois's lips then found Clark's ear. She bite his earlobe and spoke softly in his ear. "Tonight is all about you, Smallville. You deserve it." Her lips descended to the side of his neck.  
  
"It's better if we both enjoy it," the smile never leaving his lips. His hands were rubbing her back.  
  
"Never said otherwise." Lois kept kissing and sucking his neck and throat. She kissed his lips again while unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips found his chest. She licked his nipples, a triumphant smile appearing on her mouth after a moan escaped from his lips.  
  
Lois stood up and started to take off her clothes one by one, her gaze fixed on him, as his were on her. Totally naked, she sat again on his lap and kissed him. He lifted his hands to her breasts, massaging it. This time it was her who moaned.  
  
Clark laid her down on the couch and took the opportunity to take off his shoes and unbuckle his belt, soon loosening his pants and boxer. He laid down on top of her and kissed her again, his hands traveling the space between her breasts and legs. Soon her legs were wrapped around his waist , their bodies rocking together in a pleasant sensation so unique to them.  
  
**  
  
Lois opened her eyes the morning after, there was him looking at her with all the love in the world. "You're staring," she said looking back at him.  
  
"You're so beautiful. I can't help it."  
  
"You and your sweet words." Clark took her in his arms and they kissed.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind for today?" The smile on his face showing exactly what he meant by that.  
  
Lois patted his shoulder. "Easy there, tiger. You should fix that hole in the wall of our bedroom first." She then stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Clark sighed with a smile. He forgot the destruction around the house that the fight with John Jones had caused. He got up and put his pants on.  
  
In the way to the kitchen, Clark remembered something he promised to do by himself. He reached for the phone, dialing a number.  
  
"Hello?" The man in the other line answered it.  
  
"Sam, it's Clark. It's about Lois. She's... She's alive."  
  
**  
  
Lois was anxious to see her father again. Most of all, she felt guilty for leaving him, making him suffer. She could imagine the pain he felt when he thought she died.  
  
The doorbell rang. Clark looked at her and then spoke. "I'll get the door."  
  
Lois grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, I'll do it."  
  
Clark nodded. Lois opened the door, in front of her a sight capable of moving her beyond words, her father and sister about to cry. The three of them hugged, not wanting to let go of each other.  
  
"Lo, I can't believe I almost lost you." Tears were all over Sam's face.  
  
"I'm here, daddy. I'm sorry for leaving you."  
  
"What matter is that you're here," Lucy spoke. She hugged Lois again. "I felt so lost without you. The nightmares I had when mom died came back, only this time I hadn't you to comfort me."  
  
"Lucy." Lois hugged her tighter.  
  
Clark looked fondly at the reunion in front of him. Sam saw him looking and approached him, wiping the tears out of his face. "How are you, Clark?" He held out his hand.  
  
Clark shook it. "I'm happy, sir. For both the fact that my wife and your daughter is back."  
  
"How it all happened?"  
  
"Someone tried to get to Superman through Lois. Wanted him to suffer, to lose someone of that importance to him." Clark lowered his head.  
  
Sam put a hand of Clark's shoulder. "Thank God he's called Superman."  
  
Clark looked at him and Sam nodded, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Daddy, do you want a coffe or do you want anything else?" Lois asked.  
  
Sam reached her and hugged her again.  
  
"Oh," Lois was taken by surprise by his action. "You know you're hugging more today than you did my whole life, right?" She joked.  
  
"Be glad I'll let you live with another man or even walking in the streets alone after what happened, young lady."  
  
Lois chuckled. "Love you too, daddy."  
  
**  
  
The Justice League decided to throw Lois a party in Watchtower base on the moon. She wasn't sure about it, but Clark convinced her that the team wanted to see her again.  
  
They arrived the place, suspecting of the quietness of it. They reached the main room and then the light was turned on.  
  
"Surprise!" All the heroes were there in their civilian clothes, behind them a big sign saying 'Welcome back, super Lois!'  
  
Lois was touched by this action. "Looks like you guys missed me."  
  
Everyone was staring at her, different emotion on their faces.  
  
"Lois!" Barbara cried, tears on her eyes. She was about to pull her into a hug, but someone got there first.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Brucie," she was surprised by his action, but quickly hugged him back. Barbara joined them in it.  
  
Kara, Tess, and Diana joined them in the hug next.  
  
"Is that a group hug I see?" Dick smiled and then he and most of the heroes joined the embrace.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you guys don't suffocate my wife!" Clark shouted jokingly.  
  
The hug ended after a few seconds. "That's the most hugged I've been in my whole life," Lois joked.  
  
"Got a room for one more?" Oliver spoke, just arriving at the place with Chloe and their son.  
  
"Aunt Lois!" Jonathan ran to her and jumped on her, burying his head in her chest. He was crying nonstop.  
  
"Shhh, your favorite aunt is here now."  
  
Jonathan wiped his eyes with his hand. "Promise to never leave me again."  
  
She raised her hand. "I promise."  
  
He raised his pinky finger. "Pinky swear."  
  
Lois took it. "Pinky swear." She kissed him in the cheek.  
  
Lois started to play with him, lifting him above her head, pretending he's flying. After a few minutes she was tired. "You're getting heavier, mini Oliver. Go play with your uncle Batman now."  
  
Jonathan ran into Bruce's arms. "Hey, big boy. What do you want to do next?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I want to shot arrows!"  
  
"I have a belt that does much more cool things."  
  
"No, I want to shot arrows like my daddy."  
  
Bruce sighed while Oliver smiled proudly. "Let's go do that, then."  
  
Lois spent the rest of the night catching up with everyone's life. Clark saw her standing at the window, her gaze fixed in the view.  
  
Clark approached her. "Hey," he greeted in a husky voice.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's taking your attention away?"  
  
"The view, I almost forgot how beautiful Earth is from outside."  
  
"Yeah, it is. It's a good remind that no matter how ugly inside it gets, the outside reminds me it's worth saving."  
  
She turned to look at him. "You're a privileged man."  
  
He looked deep in her eyes. "I am."  
  
"I'm sorry for making you suffer with my death -"  
  
"Lois..."  
  
"Let me finish, please. I know I'm irresponsible, act on impulse. A situation like that would happen sooner or later. I wish I could change, or at least being more careful, but when I'm out there, I want so much to make something good, something to help... I do it with so much passion that it takes all of my commom sense."  
  
"Lois, I understand that. I love you for that. When I got angry at you wasn't because I resented your attributes. It was because my desire of being with you forever clashed with what makes me love you. But in no way I want you to change." He continued. "Just look at you. A guy who you have never met attacked you because of me and you're here blaming yourself, not even for a minute blaming me."  
  
Her lips curled in a smile. She stared out back at window, her face then turned serious again. "It will happen one day, though. My death. It won't happen by some villain's trick where we'll revert everything back to normal at the end. And you'll have to live without me some day."  
  
"I know," he turned to stare out at the window, too. After a few seconds he held her hand and spoke again. "It won't stop me from living my life to the fullest everyday by your side, though." He smiled at her.  
  
"Me too," she looked at him and smiled back, interlacing their fingers. "Although I'm not sure you'll like all the wrinkle in my face and everything falling out of its place in my body," she smirked.  
  
Clark pulled her close to him. "I'm sure I'll love every little line in your face." He then kissed her, she quickly responding to it.  
  
"Aww, look at them. It's like watching a fairytale," Courtney drooling over them.  
  
"Get a room!" Oliver shouted.  
  
"Don't give them ideas, man. You know everyone has their own room here, right?!" AC spoke.  
  
"Of course I know, I paid this place," Oliver said.  
  
Bruce cleared his throat.  
  
"With Bruce's very welcomed help."  
  
Bruce nodded.  
  
"Back to the point, do you really think they haven't already used it? Just ask Tess."  
  
Tess turned her head, avoiding giving the obvious answer.  
  
Clark and Lois ignored their friends talk and kept kissing, focused only on them, on the moment. The planet Earth behind them making sure to turn this moment into a moment to be remembered forever.  
  
 **The End**  
  
Epilogue to follow


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all that have read this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!**

**Epilogue**

Life was back to normal. Lois returned to the Daily Planet as if a death hadn't just hit her. Jeff did everything for her, Jimmy showed her pictures that could give both of them award-winner articles, Cat brought cookies to her everyday, and Perry was yelling, as always. She loved this place.

So far she got two restraining orders and almost went to jail once, saved at the last minute by her contrary-to-popular-belief super husband Clark Kent. In front of the Daily Planet lawyers and workers Lois was reprimanded by Perry. Alone with him, he told her he was proud of her for bringing to justice another corrupt politician. Perry told her everyday how glad he was she was back, that he missed her.

Lois told Clark she wished she was more careful in her missions. But if she was being completely honest with herself, she really didn't see herself changing at all. If death dared to defy this army brat again, she would take it down like she did all her life. No holding back. Live life to the fullest, as he said.

**

Lois kept looking at the object in her hands, confused by what it meant. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling her.

"Lois!" Clark kept calling her.

Her eyes opened wider. "Oh! In a minute!" Lois started to pack all the stuff she brought earlier in a bag, hiding it.

"Are you in bathroom?" Clark asked as he opened the door.

She noted she forgot the item she was holding on the sink. She took it and without time to hide it in the bag with the others she put her hands behind her back, hiding it.

"You won't believe who I saw today -" Clark paused and saw her restrained position. "What are you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing," she showed her hands. "See?" Her voice was shaking.

Lois felt the object missing on her back and turned around. Clark had used his super speed and was now staring at it in his hand. He looked up, shock on his face. "You're... You're pregnant?!"

"Well, uhh... Err -"

Clark smiled widely and hugged her, taking Lois by surprise. "A baby! I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" He then frowned and pulled back, his hands clenching both her arms. "Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Err... It's just the first pregnancy test, I have others there behind the toilet. To make sure, you know."

"Oh," a hint of sadness appeared on his face. "Well, let's take the test again."

"I was so nervous about it that I forgot to pee in a tube. I need to drink water."

Clark super speeded out of there and came back a couple of seconds later with several water bottles.

Lois took one. "You don't waste time," she smiled at him. "So what were you going to tell me when you walked in on me? Some people like privacy in their bathroom time, you know that?"

"You didn't complain when I did that other times."

"And that's probably how I ended up pregnant."

"I only see positive outcomes so far," he grinned at her. "Anyway, about you other question. I came to say I saw Maddie."

"The punch bowl girl?"

"No, the one with power to shatter glass."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's doing great. She's getting married, actually."

Lois took another bottle of water. "I hope she doesn't wait seven years to become a honest woman," she smirked.

"I could always take you to a little chapel in Vegas. You're the one who suggested we waited to have a wedding as good as the first one."

Lois crossed her arms. "I'm sorry if I didn't want to be compared to a red kryptonite episode."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You do realize I only got 'married' to Alicia to have sex with her, don't you? I already had it with you, plenty."

"That makes me feel so special," she joked, receiving an annoyed look from him. "Huh. I need to pee."

"Finally." He handed her the tube as she pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet.

"So, what did Maddie said about you marrying the crazy woman who tried and failed to take care of her? I mean, if you told her about me at all."

"Of course I told her about you, I tell about you to everyone. And if you really wanna know, she said she could see we ending up together and that you could make me happy instead of the lady who hurt me."

"Smart girl."

"She wanted us to go to her wedding. I said we would be there, is that okay for you?"

"Sure." Lois got up and buttoned her pants up. She took three pregnancy tests and placed the sticks in the urine.

"How long it takes to the result to appear?"

"Five minutes." The air between them became heavy with expectation. "What's up with everyone but us seeing how good we'd be together early on?" Lois tried to change the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe our eyes and bodies contradicted our mouths. To be honest, all I remember from that time was a desire to smother you with a pillow," he smirked.

"Aww, I wanted to kill you, too."

They looked back at the pregnancy tests. Waited. Then the answer came.

"We're going to be parents!" Clark shouted and hugged her. When he pulled back to kiss her, he stopped. "You should be cheering with me, Lois. What's in your beautiful troubled mind?"

She stepped back. "Maybe we should wait until we talk to Emil."

"I know we can't be totally sure about it without consulting Emil. And I have my own worries about it. But don't you think you could at least -" He looked at her, realizing something. "But that isn't what really worries you, isn't it? Tell me truth."

"What? I just want to be sure."

"Lois," he waited for her answer.

She hesitated, but then sighed. "I may have doubts about my mother abilities. And reminding me of my time taking care of Maddie may not have been the best of the ideas."

Clark smiled. "You take care very well of Jon."

"Obviously, he's not my son."

Clark stood behind Lois and crossed her arms, his arms around hers. "Picture our child in your arms." He started rocking her arms. "Picture yourself singing him or her to sleep, honey. Any song, even Whitesnake." Lois started to make a sound with her mouth closed and they moved their arms together like they were rocking a baby.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Clark pulled back. He kissed her cheek. "Changed your opinion yet?"

Lois smiled at him. "It's a lot easier when there's no crying. But, yes, I liked the feel of it."

He smiled back. "Are you ready to be a mother, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes." She jumped into his arms. "Oh, my god, I'm going to be a mother." She then kissed him.

Lois pulled back after a couple of minutes. "Wait, if we have sex during the pregnancy, can your weird kryptonian genetics impregnate me again?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Lois!" And she did it, passionately.

**

The family gathered for Christmas Eve at the Kent farm. Besides Clark and Lois, there was Martha, Perry, Kara, and Conner. Then Chloe, Oliver, Jonathan, Tess, and Emil joined them. Sam and Lucy arrived there later.

Conner decided to play with Jonathan and Shelby. Lois, Chloe, Tess, and Lucy were chatting as were Clark, Oliver, and Emil. Kara helped Martha in the kitchen. Sam and Perry were discussing politics.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. "Before we start opening the presents, I'd like to say something."

"I want to open my presents," Jonathan spoke disappointed.

"Jonathan!" Chloe hissed.

"It's okay, Chloe," Clark said. He then turned to Jonathan. "Uncle has something important to say, okay? After that, you can open your presents."

He nodded.

Clark take a look at everyone, and then at Lois. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, Lois was by his side in one of the spots, her hand in his arm giving him support. "As you all know, Lois and I have known each other for almost two decades. We've been acquaintance, friends, rivals, best friends, lovers. We've made mistakes. We've made things right." He took her hand and looked at her. "Most of all, we found who we've been looking our whole life."

"When I thought I had lost Lois forever, I had lost hope. I had everything I dreamed of, the perfect life, and then my future became this uncertainty, darkness. I'm no stranger to losing someone I love, but for the first time I really felt what my mother felt when my father died. And it hurt, so much. Fortunately, it was just a bad dream after all and we can continue with our lives." He looked at a tearful Lois. "Honey, do you want to continue from here?"

"No, you're doing great," she said.

He nodded. "Why I'm telling you all this? Every cloud has a silver lining. And that silver lining is a baby. We're expecting!"

"Oh, my god!" Martha was the first one to spoke, followed by others. She ran to hug Clark as did Sam and Lucy with Lois.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about it?" Chloe asked. making sure they knew what she was talking about.

Emil took the opportunity to speak. "Yes. We've made some tests and they're healthy, both baby and mother. I'm going to monitor her pregnancy all the way."

"Why didn't you told me?" Tess asked.

"Clark asked me not to. Doctor-patient confidentiality, sorry."

"Aunt Lois, I want a boy to play with me," Jon said.

Lois laughed. "Sorry, can't decide that."

Oliver got on his knees and hugged his upset son from behind. "It's a lost battle, kiddo. Your uncle over there clearly wants a girl."

"He does?" She then looked at Clark. "You do?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want or I won't love a boy any less, it's just I want another Lois. That's all."

"Are you sure you can take another me?"

"It's becoming too easy."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch," he faked.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I can't believe I'll be a grandfather!" Perry spoke.

"I prefer a boy. After being surrounded by women in my whole life, this old man needs other man in his family," Sam said.

"Either way, I hope you don't mind him or her following their parents's footsteps in the Daily Planet."

"It's up to him, but I'd like to see him following his grandfathers's career in the army."

Lois chuckled and shook her head.

Clark held her mother by the arm and led her to the kitchen. "I need to talk to you alone."

Martha raised her hand to his face. "I'm so happy for your, sweetie. I know how much you were afraid of never having this."

His smile grew wider. "Yeah. I love Lois so much, I barely remember a time when I didn't."

"You two remind me a lot of your father and I."

Clark's face turned serious. "You really wanted that child, didn't you?"

His question took her by surprise. She then put her other hand in his other cheek. "Clark, we've talked about this. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't meant to be. We were blessed to have you and that's all that matters."

"I didn't mean to open old wounds, mom. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I want you to name my baby with whatever name you had in mind for yours."

"Oh, honey, I can't," she said, touched by his request.

"Do that for me, mom, please. Lois and I would be honored if you accept it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent sure," he smiled at her.

"Okay, then." She started to cry and hugged him again.

By the time they came back to the living room, Lucy and Chloe were arguing.

"Chloe has a son and I'm your sister. It's only fair I get to be your child's godmother," Lucy said.

"Lois is my son's godmother, we agreed I'd be hers. Besides, my husband will be his godfather. Do you get it? A couple's thing."

"Hey, are the godfather position still open?" Conner asked.

"No," Oliver said shortly.

"Hey, wait! Me and Conner can be godparents. See? A couple. Sort of." Conner smiled and they give each other a high-five.

Chloe and Oliver rolled their eyes.

"Hmm. I want to be its godmother," Kara spoke.

Lois turned to face Clark, clearly umconfortable. "Help me."

Clark gave a little smile. "Kara and Conner you get to be a special kind of godparents," he winked at them, to make them see he meant the kryptonian part of the family. Both nodded. "And... Time to open the presents!" He smiled, avoiding the godmother contest.

"Yay!" Jonathan ran to the presents.

As the presents started to be distributed, the godmother subject was quickly forgotten. Jon got happier as each present was open. Soon every present was unwrapped.

"I have something to give to Lois," Clark spoke.

"What?" Lois was surprised.

"I brought it after we found out about the baby. Open it," he handed her a box.

She opened it and took it. It was a golden bracelet with letters hanging loosely on it. "Wow, it's beautiful, honey. I loved it. I love you." She gave him a chaste kiss.

"See, it are our initials, 'LL' and 'CK.' I talked to the jeweler and once our baby is born, we'll come back there to add its initials in your bracelet, too. It'll be our family memento that, hopefully, won't stop there."

An "aww" sound could be heard from the women. "Man, he's good," Conner said.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded chuckling.

They all rejoined for a picture. They smiled to the camera, in a remind they were indeed a happy and big family. Clark was hugging Lois, his hands on her belly. Next year, this family will become happier and bigger.


End file.
